The Man Who Fell To Remnant: Book 1 (New Arrivals)
by Mr.RomAD
Summary: In when a relatively normal guy with a really fucked up life appears on a forest under a shattered moon, he begins to question just how fucked his luck is and oh boy he's gonna find out.
1. Remnant's New Arrival

_**I do not in any way, shape or form** **own RWBY; That would be Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum (may he rest in peace) and all those who worked on it, with that said, welcome.**_

 **There are many worlds, many stories, many possibilities.**

 **This is just one of them, of a man who, mostly by accident, crossed a dimensional barrier**

 **With the sound of thunder and the sky opening, our story begins like many others**

 **With a fall…..**

* * *

 **RTMO-1625713**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 **5 MIN SINCE DIMENSIONAL DISPLACEMENT**

 **9:00 AM EARTH TIME**

AHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was night when the creatures within the forest heard the sound and looked up when part of the sky opened letting in the two beings, one who was screaming

One looked like a bear but dark as night with a distinctive bone white mask and red eyes on its face, the other looked to be a human male in his late teens.

Both were fighting as they were falling down terminal velocity, the creature slashing at the man and trying to bite him, whilst he was slashing at it with his two handed sword and shooting at it with what seemed to be a pistol, nether noticed that the ground was getting closer and closer.

"Why won't you die, you stupid, WANNA BE. YOGI. FUCK, JUST DIE!"

The man screamed as he finally was able to stab it through where he hoped the heart was and it went limp, its eyes dulling out, just as he was gloating his victory….

"HAHAHHAHA, how'd you like that you stupid bear….. Oh fuck."

He just now noticed that they were falling into some woods of some other place and started to formulate a plan, not really noticing that the bear underneath him was dissolving.

 _"_ _Ok think, well there's an idea, not that it would probably work given the….. Shut Up! Okay ill just use yogi here to cushion my fall, it will still hurt but it would be a hell of a lot better than splattering on the gr…. Oh come on!"_

Having just now noticed that it dissolved completely, also having the side effect of dropping his sword into the forestry green due to it still being impaled on it, he realized just how fucked he was.

 _"_ _Oh fuck me, this is how I die?! 'A.R. 199X – 201X Death by literally falling into another dimension' fucking grand! This is sooo much bull I wish I coul- Ow, what th…"_

Just now a pain in his left hand made itself noticed, giving him a sliver of hope.

 _"_ _How did I forget that?!, ok"_

He up righted himself so that he was going feet first, looked around and saw what looked like a Cliffside and pointed his hand at it.

"Let's hope this works!"

In the blink of an eye he found himself right on a small edge on the cliff breathing a sigh of relief , only to nearly stumble of it and place himself better on it and up right himself, he holstered his pistol, a customized M1911A1, Two Toned (Parkerized frame/Blued slide), cocking serrations on the front and back, a threaded barrel (matte chrome) extended controls (slide release, thumb safety (matte chrome)), extended mag release (matte chrome), beleveled mag well, front and back grip steppings , 3 dot combat sights with a raised front sight (matte black), skeleton hammer and trigger (matte chrome); on his thigh holster and prepared for the long descent down it, but not before peppering some curses as he made his way down.

* * *

….and that's the last time I ever help Doc with, well anything really."

Having finally made his way down to solid ground A.R. took a breather slid down into a sitting position and for a few seconds basking on the light of the moon which showed much more clearly his features.

He had a round kinda chubby like face that was thinning out revealing a heavy set jaw, a downwards pointed nose, slightly big on the nostril area, a beard growing around his mouth and jaw, it was a light brown the same color as his hair, cut to a near buzz cut but still stood slightly upwards; probably to complement his eyes which where a dark, almost black, brown hidden behind a pair of black square rimmed glasses, the area under his eyes looked gray, exhausted almost like he hasn't been sleeping well.

His face had the odd scars places both old and new, the old ones were on his left cheek and upper and lower left lip; the fresh additions being that the right side of his face, up to his ears; had 3 slashes, freshly made by… whatever the fuck that bear thing was, thank god for last minute dodges or that would have taken his head clean off, they were on the process of healing out however. his arms and lower left side of his abdomen had fresh scars courtesy from Smokey the fucker aswell, thankfully they were already healing over.

He was also wearing an Olive Green 60's era millitary jacket with patches on the sleeves, on the left arm he had a sargeant patch and above that a red, white and red flag; on the right one it had what looked like a red sword with a litteral cross shaped hilt imbedded into a skull with two wings on the sides, one angelic, one demonic, with the Latin for "no savior no hero" written under it; with a gray hoodie and black t-shirt underneath , a chain necklace with two little trinkets or "lucky charms" of sorts, the first was a small dog tag with what looked like a dragon in an s shape, the second one which he wore to the right and on top of the first one was a half a silver heart, which he was supposed to give to his first born, but just wore them both because he liked the look of it ,a pair of dark blue loose cargo pants with a thigh holster on his right attached to a belt with some ammo pouches and Black/Dark Brown work boots.

His clothes, especially the jacket, had some tears, both old and new (thanks bear); and some areas where patched up, the sleeves and lower left received the worst of it but were not in tatters, just some extra cloth of the same type and a bit of sewing and it would be good as new, even the hoodie could be fixed, they would be missing a few pockets sure, but they could be fixed; unfortunately the same could not be said about his T-shirt, he liked that shirt.

His clothes where essentially armored, some form of Kevlar woven into them and some flexible armor plating placed on his arms, fore arms, chest and abdomen, thighs and lower legs, made to look similar to the rest of his clothes as to not attract to much attention, they were supposed to be both bulletproof to low caliber (up to 45. ACP) and stab and slash proof, Doc said "With the life you've lived, well , you are probably gonna need this", well so much for melee proof given that bear tore pretty easily through it like tissue paper.

He looked up at the anomaly that dropped him here in the first place; it had a digital light blue hue to it like he just came through the internet or something. It was almost beautiful to look at.

"I swear I'm gonna kill Doc if this ends up being another one those bad future, present… whatever the fuck that was (sigh) ok so what now?" he asked as he rubbed the stubble on his chin, trying to ignore the pain that was still flowing through from the wounds as he then saw something fall from the hole in the sky just before it closed.

"Shit! That was my ticket out of here and it's gone!" he screamed as he got up "and what the hell was that thing that fe.."

He was interrupted by a message on his phone, he grabed it, it was an old white smartphone on a black carcass that seemed to survive as much shit as he did, it was as he would call it a "though bastard".

He looked to see that he had a new message from the Unit for Dimensional Emergency Displacement, or UDED for short, great acronym am I right?

"Nice job on the acronym Doc, real fucking encouraging."

 _"_ _Yes it's certainly encouraging!"_

That gave A.R. a headache as he heard a familiar voice speak ,if slightly further away than it did before.

"The fuck!? Caim?"

 _"_ _The one and only, hey quick question did you forget that you dropped me?"_

"Wait wa… oh right you fell off the bear when it disintegrated"

 _"_ _So you did and you haven't come for me, well good luck out there with all these beings I'm sensing around you"_

"Look I'm gonna go pick you up, I just need to get my bearings and.. wait what did you mean beings around me?"

 _"_ _Well with me being far from you I'm sensing a few things could be squirrels or could be wolves, just look with your second vision and you will see."_

And so he did, his left hand partially glowing with a strange mark, eyes glowing purple, his left eye specially, and he saw them. Wolves just waiting for their chance to come and eat his flesh, but they felt different as if there was something coming out of them, something evil.

 _"_ _Well kid good luck with that, I'll be waiting for you or for your next successor in wielding me, bye."_

Not changing his vision he dropped his phone, pulled out his handgun and pulled the trigger at the first wolf he saw, causing the others to jump out and strike.

He dodged the first few blows and fired some rounds into them _"Fire, Reload, Fire, Fire, Fire, Reload, Keep one on the chamber"_ he reminded himself as he dropped one mag and changing it for another.

He managed to put some down, double tapping some to stay down if he could, but of course some got him, tearing up his armored clothes a bit more, leaving even more scratches, one even attempted to bite him but he was able to punch it into a tree and try to focus on the rest.

He was running low, few rounds in the gun and just two mags left, then one jumped behind him, making him drop the gun which skittered over the place of into the woods also knocking off his glasses in another direction.

"Ok, Now I'm Angry!" he said, as he elbowed it off him and as it jumped at him grabbed the wolf's head, head butted its snout, snapped its neck and threw away the corpse.

Digging into one of his pockets he pulled out a switchblade and essentially invited the rest of the pack to come after him.

They jumped at him, he grabbed the first that jumped at him and stabbed it in the stomach and ripping the blade downward killing it, but was pounced upon the the next member of that pack, dropping the dead wolf he tried to hold the other's jaw open so he could shove the knife in its throat, but it nearly bit off his fingers so he settled for kicking it and stabbing it while it was down and didn't get up.

The last pack member slowly circled around the injured but still standing human as it tried to think of a way out to kill him when suddenly; he jumped at the wolf tackling it and stabbed it in its throat as it bit his arm trying to escape its inevitable doom.

A.R. just pried off the wolf's jaws of his left arm and got up, his injuries worse than before though a little voice in his head said _"that was fun"_ but he dismissed it and went to grab his gun and holster it, then grab his glasses and put them on before picking up the phone that was on the ground.

It had a message, which simply said **"EMERGENCY SURVIVAL PACK HAS BEEN SENT TO YOUR LOCATION, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FOLLOWING DESTINATION AS TO OBTAIN THE ESP BEFORE ANY: LOOTERS, SCOUNDRELS, AND OTHER INDESIRABLE SHO….."**

He tuned out the rest of the message, already getting the gist of it; get there first before anyone else who tries to steal it.

"Ok, I should probably get that pack before anymore of those things show up and try to kill me and… what the fuck am I looking at?"

The coordinates where he would find the survival pack read X: 9438u572324nr, Y: 29wujeudsbf29wsd

"What the fuck? Ah screw it, here's hoping that the ESP has a working tracker" he proceeded to activate an app on his phone. The screen turned into something like the motion tracker from Aliens and tapped the screen hoping to get a pin, he got one, to his north east for about 1000m or like a tenth of a kilometer if what he remembered from his math class was correct, but ether way he was walking.

Just before moving he checked what he had; _"ok I spent a most of my stuff on that bear and those wolves but let's see what I've got left."_ He pulled out his gun and pulled back the slide just long enough to see a gleaming 45. ACP round in there _"_ _ok that's good"_ , he then pulled the magazine out and checked the ammo _"_ _1 in the chamber, 5 in the mag, I'm going to need a few more rounds"_ he proceeded to replace the 5 round mag with one of the only two full he had left, the switchblade had remained lodged on the wolf's throat but he went and picked it up _"_ _Crap, blade's chipped"_ he tried prickling himself to see if it could cut, it drew blood _"_ _ok looks like I can still use you for a while"_ he said as he started to rub the finger he stabbed with it, looking through his pockets he found his Zippo lighter (checked it, it worked for once) and a pack of lucky strikes still mostly full.

"Not gonna be of much help but it will have to do".

He picked up the empty and relatively full mags scattered on the ground and put them on his pouches and pockets, figuring it would be better to just carry his own stuff than leaving it there, leaving him with only one full magazine.

"Alright this is all I've got now but if I can make it to the pack I and get somewhere safe I should at least last the night."

 _"_ _Don't forget about me"_

"Ok I'll get you, where are you by the way?"

 _"_ _Look to your left, also you might want to turn off your second sight"_

"Wait wha….?" He then noticed that the world was still a dark sort of purple and saw what looked like a red spot on a few miles from here so he turned off his second sight of sorts and went back to normal vision but as he walked away he noticed something about the wolves.

They were dissolving, like the bear when he first got here and it looked like they had masks of some sort, bone white.

" _maybe it's the blood loss getting to me"_.

So he ran into the direction where he first saw the red spot with his phone on his pocket and still holding on to the 1911, ready for anything.

* * *

When he finally arrived, he had noticed two things, 1) it was oddly quiet 2) he hadn't seen any animal go after him or ambushing him or anything, putting it as a stroke of good luck he holstered his pistol, and picked up the sword on the ground.

It was crimson red, with a hand guard and hilt made to resemble one of those crosses you would see on the cemetery, with what looked like a fang in place of a pommel and worn brown leather on the grip.

 _"_ _Took you long enough."_ The voice in the sword said, _"_ _Man you look like shit."_

He did look even worse, with a couple of extra scars here and there and his jacket missing the lower left sleeve, revealing what looked like a bite mark on and some blood on the tattered hoodie underneath, his right side sleeve, was missing up until the patch there leaving him in what was essentially a tattered vest over an even more tattered hoodie, both of his arms where covered in blood, whether it was his or the wolves neither asked, and his pants, well the left cargo pocket was gone leaving a few tattered strips of cloth, there were cuts on both legs but not damaging enough to not let him walk.

"Well, I'm at least feeling slightly better", he said to the sword as his wounds where healing, just not as fast as he would like it.

 _"_ _Well you don't look like it, and we can't have you dying right so, head for the survival pack and find somewhere to rest, oh but before you do that, mind looking up?"_

"What are you talking a….? Holy shit."

He looked up to the sky and for once he was amazed, at what he saw.

"Holy… the moon it's.. It's cracked, how the fuck does that happen and how does that work, Wait did it cracking kill everyone?! And and…. Would that mean that those things came from there?! And why does it look like Pac man trying to eat a pizza?"

 _"_ _Don't know, Don't Care, just find the pack and get somewhere safe"_

"Fine."

* * *

 _"_ _So that message?"_

"Huh?"

They had been walking for a while, him holding on to his sword, pistol still holstered, while using the phone in his left hand to track the survival pack, when he suddenly asked about the message, specifically.

 _"_ _The Acronym, the one on the message."_

"UDED?"

 _"_ _Yeah, that one what does it stand for?"_

"It stands for 'Unit for Dimensional Emergency Displacement'; I would have figured you would know this? What with the whole mind link thing we have going on."

 _"_ _Just because I can read your thoughts does not mean I do it all the time, plus I would have figured that after ´Blue Unit' you wouldn't be part of anymore units?"_

"Well, it's really more something doc cooked up since he first made the 'Stargate', you know after I ended up going through all that shit and getting you? Well ever since that incident, he's made himself a bit of a profit getting people in and out of universes, all under hand of course; but made the UDED incase ether him, me, Angie or anyone else we know from our world gets sucked into another one… oh shit Angie!"

He dropped his phone and face palmed immediately as he remembered another person from his earth, a young woman with light purple hair and a pair of small wings on her back, he leaned on one of the trees and started to have an anxiety attack

"Fuck! What if while I'm gone, those Nolsec bastards got through and are trying to get her!? Or if she just went after me but ended up in another world, fuck!"

He kept screaming that word for a good few minutes as the panic was getting the better of him. Caim however wasn't focusing on the screaming man but instead on the things that where surrounding them, he noticed something odd, they had a malicious feel to them, almost nothing but anger, finally he noticed that it was looking it at them, or more specifically the guy currently freaking out right next to them.

 _"_ _Kid?"_

He asked but he got no response, so he asked more forcefully.

 _"_ _KID!"_

That got his attention.

 _"_ _Kid, listen to me, Remember, Angelus is a lot tougher than what she seems, remember all that shit that happened back home? Plus she has Doc with her who, while not the best fighter, has a few toys he would really like to use on anyone who would try to touch her, plus he wouldn't let her near the Gate if something fucked up, hell they are probably coming up with a plan right now to get you back."_

"But what if I'm stuck here for years? I won't see my friends again."

 _"_ _Kid, how long was the last time you were stuck in an alternate world?"_

"About three months, your point?"

 _"_ _And how long was it from their perspective?"_

"Three hours."

That got his hopes up, as he started to stand up from the tree.

 _"_ _Exactly, by now they have probably come up with a rescue plan and all we have to do is wait and survive, got it?"_

"Ok, I think I got it, just wait for a few days and survive right?"

He took a deep shuddering breath as he calmed himself down

 _"_ _Right; oh and one more thing."_

"What?"

 _"There's a few of those things surrounding you, so you might want to run, like NOW!"_

With one last curse word spoken; he looked at his phone, showing that he was a lot closer now than before, and made a sprint towards the bag.

* * *

"Oh, come on, really?"

He found the one strap backpack hanging of a branch in a tree, at this point not even caring all that much anymore; not to mention the animals nipping at his heels, he ran up to it, jumped and started to climb it. Having never been good at climbing trees it took him great effort to just keep himself balanced on the tree, once he got the hang of it he proceeded to try and balance himself on the branch bellow the one that had the bag. He almost fell a few times but was able to hold on long enough to pull himself up and retrieve the backpack, now how to get it off that branch?

 _"_ _You could cut it, you know."_

So he held the bag with one hand and cut the branch with the other. Unfortunately it seemed gravity had other intentions and the branch fell, taking both the backpack and A.R. with it crashing into the ground, the sword followed soon after, landing juuust close enough to almost cut off his hand.

"Man, fuck gravity."

He stood up shaking and grabbed the bag, it was a one strap bag with a holster on for his sword, it was lightly customized, with some pins and a bit of a paint job on the sides that looked like fire. After strapping it to his back (and giving him a bit of pain on his left side and arms) he looked to see yet another pack of wolves, and yes these had white masks and red eyes, alongside another bear.

Not putting much thought out and just figuring 'fuck it', he grabbed the sword from behind him and slashed at the first wolf who tried to jump him cutting him clean in half, then slashing at the empty air as a sort of threat against them, which of course didn't work. One jumped at him trying to slash at him while another tried to tackle him, he dodged the first one but the second one got him and tried to maul him but he put the sword's blade on his mouth holding him back, as the other one started getting up, quickly he kicked the wolf of him and stabbed it through its neck, and before the next one got up he lunged at it, blade first, stabbing it through its heart, as it howled its last breath away, the bear decided to attack running at him poised to strike.

 _"_ _OK, Enough of this bullshit"_

His left hand started to glow, it only hampered by the blood soaked glove he was wearing and within the blink of an eye he was behind it, sword drawn as if he had slashed something, a faint blue flame on the blade that was fading away, suddenly the bear split horizontally in two, falling dead on the grass.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Ok, that was pretty fucking cool.., hey kid you ok?"_

"Oh yeah, right as fucking rain." He lied through his teeth; he was feeling very exhausted, the constant attacks, the blood loss, the amount of things that wanted him dead _"_ _who knew that forestry would want you dead this badly, huh Al"_ , it was all getting to him, but he had to survive if he wanted to make it home and yet part of him was feeling better, not enough to make much of a difference but enough to be noticeable.

He swiped the blood of his sword and holstered it on his back , he started looking for a place to rest, figuring that staying on the ground would not be a good idea, he pointed his hand up on a tree branch and blinked to it, he proceeded to do this for a while before getting too exhausted to continue, luckily he found what looked like some ruins and decided to make camp there, he picked up some leaves and branches and went up to a wall, dropping the branches he leaned and slid down the wall on the floor.

He lit a fire place with the leaves, sticks and his zippo, feeling warmth for the first time since getting here.

Then he decided to check his pack to see what was on it, he was a bit exited, and confused to say the least about the contents

 _"_ _Let's see here; ok, 4 bottles of water and a canteen_ *rattle* _a full one, 2 boxes of 45. ACP ammo with 48 rounds each , some 1911 magazine, 2 sets of clothes, ok; about 3 MRE's and 2 more boxes of ammo, 12 gauge buckshot to be precise(why?), 12 each, oh hey, my screwdriver!, A journal' sure why not', a calculator, some pens, pencils, erasers, a sharpener, 3 First aid kits (thank god) with pain killers, enough anxiety pills for at least a couple of months, my flashlight with 20 AAA batteries and…. Wait what?" _

He then proceeded to pull out a shotgun from the messenger bag, a Remington 870 with a shell rack attached to the reciever, a tactical flashlight attachment on the pump, a breaching muzzle break attached to the end of the barrel, with a molded pistol grip instead of the usual stock, a heat shield on the barrel, ghost ring sights (rear sights on the receiver, front one on the end near the muzzle break) and a 4 shell magazine tube, a sling, with another shell holster attached to it; attached to the tube's end cap and the bottom of the grip; the receiver and heat shield were dull gray, the inner workings where colored a matte chrome, while the barrel, mag tube and sights were a matte black color, with the sights having 3 Green luminescent dots for ease of aiming and the pistol grip and pump were synthetic and colored a dark gray.

 _"_ _ok, so anything else, 2 boxes of 357. Magnum ammo, 24 each and 2 boxes of 44. Magnum, 12 each and.. I'm soooo going to ask Doc how he fit all that in this." _

There were 2 revolvers, both were Smith and Wesson, the 357 was a 4 inch Model 19, with black combat rubber grips, a custom ported barrel, raised front sight with part of the rear cylinder plate removed to show the bullet inside, so to see if he had any ammo left, the second one was a Model 29 chambered in 44., with a 6 inch barrel and standard wooden grips, really the only customizations he made were to remove part of the rear cylinder plate so as to see how much ammo he had left and added glowing sights, both revolvers were blued.

the bag also contained each of their respective holsters, a hip one for the Model 19 and a shoulder one for the Model 29 with both having small bandoliers and pouches for his ammo.

 _"_ _That's a lot of stuff for one bag."_

"Well that's doc for you" A.R. said as he reached for one of the bottles of water and a first aid kit.

He removed his clothes which had become bloody and sticky, and started to clean himself putting special attention to his wounds, the areas where there was the most blood and started patching himself off, by the time he was done, his chest was covered in bandageds on top of bandages and so were his wrists and arms, the scar on the side of his face was covered with some bandages and sterilestrip, his smaller wounds too, leaving him as a bandage covered mess, by the time he was done he had gone through; 2 bottles of water, 2 bottles of alcohol and 1 of antiseptic believe it or not, He popped a couple of pain killers.

He changed his outfit, now wearing a pair of loose dark blue jeans with his boots and the M-19 holster on cross draw, grip facing forward, opposite of his 1911, on his torso, a light-ish blue t-shirt with a white tombstone with "SKULL SHIRT" written on it and swords emblazoned it as well, plus his M-29 Holster under a large beige jacket with a removable hood with a black sword with wings on either side on the back, attached to it was a wierd flexible metalical thing on the left shoulder, it also had a black and red NASA patch on the left side and a fox , also black and red, on his right, a small pocket with an autobot symbol on it (also black and red) on the left sleeve, he still wore some of the pins from his old jacket and his "broken heart dragon" necklace, he grabbed some fingerless gloves, these ones more tactical looking and put on the right one leaving the other glove hanging from a hook on his belt., his left hand still bandaged and his watch on his pocket, all of his clothes were still armored.

He checked his ammo and loaded a few magazines, his pistol as well as the shotgun and the revolvers, put some in the bandoliers and pouches. And put the switchblade in his pocket, taking his wallet and keys from his tattered clothes and putting them inside his jacket's inner pocket.

As he was putting a few of the empty magazines, his bloody/dirty clothes and whatever else was other than the canteen, an MRE and the aluminum flashlight with some AAA batteries, inside the bag he found a pair of headphones, took them, left the other stuff in there and zipped up the bag, he removed the sling's shell holster and placed it on the bag's strap, and then slung it over his shoulder, Caim still attached to it.

Now in front of the now dying fire place he put on the headphones, more especificaly just the left one leavin the right one behind his ear, and connected them to his phone to listen to something other than the woods and the growling in the forest, placed the flashlight on the mag strip on his left shoulder (another Doc additon) and waited for something to come out and try to get him only to get a face full of buckshot.

* * *

 _"_ _You should rest, you know that right?"_

"What are you talking about I'm perfectly fine" he said in a voice that was getting close to a yawn.

 _"_ _You look like you are half way dead and in no condition to fight, look just let me handle first watch and I'll wake you up if shit goes wrong"_

"Wait how will you…"

 _"_ _I can sense these things, remember?"_

"Oh, ok bu… you know what I'm fine with that, just wake me up if shit goes down ok"

 _"_ _Don't worry boss"_ it said on a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah."

A.R. set himself up, still leaning on the wall but now on a sitting position, shotgun at the ready just in case and put up his phone to listen to something before sleeping.

"Yeah, this I'll work."

He pocketed his phone and waited for sleep to overtake him as he listened to the song currently playing

 _Cowboy Bebop OST 2 "No Disc": Elm._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So, weird place to put this huh._**

 ** _Welcome to my first story, if it continues anyway. I know there are many questions and yes I will answer them, but that's going to be a while from now so, hope you enjoyed this little beginning and see you all next time._**

 ** _Edit: I changed a few things, moved some around and even removed them._**

 ** _Edit 2: changed some things again, lines_** _"like_ _this_ " **_indicate character thoughts._** _"lines like this." **indicate that Caim is talking,**_ **"** **Lines like these"** **_indicate stuff like radio transmissions or TV Broadcasting, stuff like that ok hope that might clear up anything._**

 ** _Edit 3: Ok i added a lot of descriptions for a lot of ítems, ill try to not do this on the future._**

 ** _Don't forget to leave reviews, trust me they will be of great help, just keep it civil guys._**

 ** _-MrRomAD_**


	2. Awkward 1st Meetings

**_So you know the deal, RWBY ain't mine, you know who it belongs to so let's get this show started._**

 _He put one foot in front of the other, each step feeling like he had lead on his sneakers, his wounds aching as he climbed up the long stone staircase until he reached the doors on the last floor, he kicked it open with what strength he had and walked into the destroyed room._

 _It almost looked like the inside of a church, only missing the seats, a throne, set were the altar stood at some point, shadowed by darkness, and a strange organic thing that pulsed, throbbed and even glowed, casting an eerie red glow behind the throne, giving him a silhouette; the walls had cracks running through them, some of the pillars having fallen; making him wonder just how were the place was still standing, and the windows were broken casting the room in an dark orange light._

 _The kid standing in front of the throne room took a moment to gather back some of his strength, he knew he would need it for the fight to come._

 _He looked like hell, the plaid shirt he wore open and the t- shirt he wore underneath had a large cut on his right shoulder that, while it was treated and bandaged, still throbbed and ached ; his face had a cut on the left cheek that was bleeding and another on going through his upper and lower lip's left side; the lower pants leg on his jeans as well as his black and white sneakers were covered in blood, hell his whole body was covered in a mix of blood and mud, his right arm was bandaged from the hand up to the elbow, his left one was only slightly less covered, and under his shirt you could see a few bandages._

 _He was carrying a blood- crimson red two-handed sword on his right hand, with a cross shaped hilt; around his body over his left shoulder was a revolver hip holster with some rounds left and the revolver itself still on its holster, a sturdy brown leather belt was on his hips with a few things like an empty jar that looked like it had some dried blood left inside, some holsters for ammo and a few vials of something on it._

 _"_ _Black Knight!" he called out to the figure in the throne who didn't respond," it's over, your armies are dead or dying as we speak, your lieutenants, who by the way were planning on overtaking you; are dead, the creatures that kept people trapped here are just as dead as your demons and they are now leaving this dead city, so right now it's only you and me asshole!" He screamed at the figure who just now was getting up from his chair._

 _The knight started walking forward, revealing itself to the glow of the end of the day, his armor as his name sake referred to was black, from the tunic like clothing underneath, to the armor itself, hooked horns protruding from his helmet which also covered his face in such a way that all you could see of his face was a pair of dark brown eyes that looked like they were staring somewhere else, spikes decorated the armor; on the forearms, shoulders and even smaller ones on his helmet, it looked heavy and impractical, yet he moved like it weighed nothing to him._

 _The knight stopped midway, reached to his left side, where his heart would have been and concentrated energy there until a grip appeared and he pulled a massive broadsword from his chest, placing it on top of his right shoulder as if waiting for an attack, but the kid had already fought him before so he didn't rush in, he instead pulled out his 38. Special and fired on the knight who started walking forward, each shot ricocheting of him until he sprinted forwards, ready to swing his sword and finally kill this kid._

 _The kid, seeing this, dropped his revolver once it ran empty and rolled left, away from a swing from the broadsword and cut his arm through the armor, making the knight feel pain and then swing his sword to his right with one hand, the kid blocking it with his crimson blade, the clash causing him to slide back a few feet and the knight to stagger, taking his chance the kid ran full sprint towards the knight poised to strike, the knight proceeded swing his sword in an attempt to end his life, both swords collided….._

 _"_ _KID, Wake Up!"_

* * *

"Uh, wha, who's!?... oh" A.R. woke up in a panic, pumping his shotgun, until he realized he was back on the ruins inside the forest off in wherever the fuck they were, his headphones still playing out the end of a song.

 _now your smiles have turned to tears_

 _and it's pretty goddamn clear_

 _that you know you can't trust anybody now_

 **RTMO-1625713**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION – FOREST RUINS**

 **6 HOURS SINCE DIMENSIONAL DISPLACEMENT**

 **9:05 AM EARTH TIME**

"God I haven't had that dream in a long time, oi Caim, why did you wake me up?" he asked the sword behind him as he took of his headphones leaving them hanging from his neck and turned off the music app on his phone. _"Huh, forgot I set it to random playing"_

 _"_ _Well it's day time for one thing"_ he said as A.R noticed that the sun was up in the sky giving him a slightly better view of his surroundings, the fire place had completely burned itself out, and the only things next to him were his shotgun, the shell he ejected, an MRE , a canteen, and the empty bottles he left there; he loaded back the shell _"oh by the way the safety's on"_ and disengaged the safety on the shotgun.

His stomach grumbled and he just now realized that he hadn't eaten for a while, so he grabbed the MRE and opened it, It was Spaghetti with red sauce and a few protein bars, it didn't taste very good so he proceeded to wash it down with the canteen, leaving the protein bars for later.

He proceeded to make sure he still had everything he needed, and found in his pockets, a spare phone charger with a removable USB cable and a roll of toilet paper.

 _"_ _Ok, that's not bad."_ He put both of those, the bars, the flashlight and his headphones inside his pack, where he also found a flare and some glowsticks. _" God there's probably a bit more stuff in here, gotta remember to check it later, when I'm not going to get eaten by wolves, bears or other stuff like that."_

He looked forward noticing the fact that the ruins he was in were in front of another, smaller, cliff face, behind him there were more trees.

Taking a glance at the forest above and behind him, it was almost fairytale like, the leaves and grass shining an emerald green, though there seemed to be some smoke rising from within it, the tree trunks a healthy brown (if you could ever call brown healthy) beyond that he couldn't see much but noticed the tips of some valleys and cliffs from where he stood, for a few seconds he stood there enjoying the silence, taking a breather since last night.

 _"_ _There's something here"_ Caim said cutting the silence short as he felt a presence, not just the ones from last night but also newer ones, these ones more human like and strangely more powerful than most humanoids.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"_ _Someone or something is coming, hide now"_

"Shit!" he proceeded to hide behind a pillar in the ruins, shotgun at the ready.

 _"_ _Oh, right I almost forgot, I also heard some gunshots off in the distance while you slumbered and an explosion."_

"Why didn't you warn me then?!" he loudly whispered looking behind the pillar for any movement, not wanting to get caught off guard. _"I would have figured you would have noticed that!"_ "Well apparently not."

What he didn't notice was that someone had already found him.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" asked one Yang Xiao Long, she was currently behind some shrubbery not too far away from the ruins waiting for her partner to show up from, as she called it, "scouting around."

Her partner Blake Belladonna was on the tree lines, having heard the oddly distinctive sound of not only the pumping of a shotgun but also the sound of someone having a conversation with someone, only this one seemed one sided as there only sounded like there was one person, as they approached the ruins that Ozpin had sent them to she told Yang to stay put and hide somewhere while she scouted around, "just to be safe" she said Yang tried to counter but she was already gone.

Staring at the ruins she saw what looked to be a male on his late teens wearing a beige jacket hurriedly hiding behind a pillar, holding a small shotgun, a backpack on his back with a red sword attached to it, leaving behind a burnt out fireplace and some empty bottles, she quickly went back to Yang.

As for how she heard and noticed him, well unbeknownst to many she is a faunus, a cat faunus to be precise, a sort of combination of human and animal DNA that gave them animal traits, like a better sense of hearing, sight, agility and a dislike for dogs (in her case) plus some sort of distinctive way of showing that they were faunus.

So yes real (-ish) life cat girls (and bunny girls too), and otakus all over the world rejoiced.

As for how being a faunus faired in this world, well I've spoiled too much already so you'll just have to wait.

"So? What took you so long?" asked the blond woman currently stretching herself like someone waiting for a fight; "there's someone on the temple" responded Blake.

"Well looks like someone beat us to.."

"They were not a student."

"Wait, what?"

"It looked like they had been here a while, there's a fire place and some trash on the ruins" Blake said rather plainly.

"Well it could be one of those criminals that always think that they could escape by going into places like these, but end up becoming a Grimm Meal"

"Grimm Meal?" asked Blake incredulously.

"Yeah, even I thought that wasn't very pun-ny!" Yang said almost expecting a drum roll to just pop in out of nowhere.

"(sigh) so what do we do with this?

"I say we get him."

"Really? we don't know how dangerous he could be."

"Just how dangerous is a two bit criminal gonna be against two huntresses in training, just a few minutes ago we took out a couple of Ursa, what's he gonna do? Shoot us? Besides, we still need to go there and get those relics."

And so with those words, Yang got up, cracked her knuckles and walked towards the temple with Blake following close behind "alright, but let's try to at least keep an eye out for any surprises"

* * *

Of on a cliff overlooking the forest there were two people , both middle aged, one of them was a female blond with blonde bright green eyes behind a pair of oval shaped glasses and wearing teal earrings , her hair done in a bun with a curl on her right side, draped on a two color cape (black outside, purple inside) decorated with diamond shaped beads and, wearing a white formal shirt, with a "view hole" for her assets, puffy sleeves up until the wrist were they tightened before puffing up near the hands and a bead on the collar similar to her earrings , a long business skirt that reached her midsection with brown buttons on the middle, light brown stockings, black boots with brown heels with what looked like a compressed riding crop on her right boot; currently commenting on the situation whilst looking at a transparent tablet like device.

The other figure, a male, with pointy silver/gray hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of shaded spectacles, he wore a black suit jacket opened showing a black waistcoat and green shirt, a green scarf with a cross on it was around his neck, dark green pants and black suit shoes, with a cane on his left hand.

He was looking through his own tablet, looking at camera feeds throughout the forest, watching a girl dressed in red and black, mostly black; having an argument with another girl, this one wearing white and red, mostly white; a warrior looking girl with a short sword and a shield followed by a teen with a black hoodie, light armor on his chest, shoulders and forearms with a sword on his hip; a small girl, wearing a mix of pink, black and white, with a large hammer and a way to exited disposition currently being followed by another, dressed in green with a lotus flower motif, who looked like he had the patience of Buddha and finally a girl dressed in black and white, and another dressed in browns, oranges and yellows getting close to the temple ruins but when he changed the feed to the ruins themselves he saw what looked like a male figure trying to hide from something, he didn't look like any of his students.

"Huh."

"What is it professor?"

"Turn your feed on to the ruins and look for yourself."

Glynda turned the feed from the warrior and knight to the ruins and saw the figure currently hiding behind the only wall left in the temple, just as Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna were currently on the cliff overlooking the temple.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know"

"Professor Ozpin, what if this person was sent to sabotage the test, or worse harm the studients!" said Glynda with concern.

"Calm down Miss Goodwitch, I don't think he was sent here to stop the initiation from happening, in fact I don't think he wants to be here at all" he said trying to calm her worries, though inside he had a different thought.

 _"_ _Well, this could be interesting"_

* * *

A.R. was a bit paranoid… well ok a lot paranoid, not to making "Who Shot JFK" conspiracies paranoid, but if you spent the last few years of your life being attacked by anything ranging from military personnel, to fucking witches, all while just trying to make a life for yourself via the medium of reviews and Let's Plays and trying to study for a carrier that you don't know if you want, then paranoia starts to become standard, alongside the occasional nightmare and growing concerns about self-defense. (Or maybe he was just anxious, really really anxious.)

As he currently was hiding behind the ruins' wall, having figured out that being behind a small destroyed pillar wouldn't work well as either camo or cover, he walked to the other side's edge looking from behind it at the cliff face in front, with his second sight turned on he saw two figures, both female, walking towards him, as he turned off his sight he waited for them to show up, shotgun in hand, ready to talk if friendly, ready to shoot if not.

"Think this is it?" said the first figure looking down at the ruins. she was curvy, with a pretty face with violet eyes, long locks of wavy blond hair both framed her face and went all the way to her back, she was dressed in what looked like a yellow sports bra with a heart shaped flame emblazoned on it under a light brown short puffy sleeved coat with an orange scarf around her neck, which left plenty of room for people to notice both her midriff and her …. 'Great tracts of land' as one might say; a pair of black short shorts with a brown leather belt with a small pouch and half a skirt hanging from her back attached to it hanging diagonally from her hips, a pair of orange socks, one thigh high, a purple cloth tied to her leg, a pair of sturdy brown boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a pair of yellow bracelets with some black detailing on her wrists.

She was followed by another woman, this one thinner, with long wavy black hair with what looked like a black bow on top of her head and almost cat-like amber eyes with some purple eye shadow, she was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt under a black buttoned vest with coattails that exposed some of her midriff, a detached scarf like black collar around her neck, a pair of white shorts with zippers along the legs, on her left arm she had a detached sleeve with a silver band on it, on both her hands she had ribbons tied to them and on her feet black boots with low heels and black and purple stockings with what looked like a white flower emblazoned on them.

They walked down towards the ruins looking around, so A.R. thought he could get the drop on them until..

"Ok, we know you are here so get out right now before we make you go out" said the blonde one almost eagerly not noticing her partner sneaking off behind her leaving a clone of herself.

"Alright, I'm coming out!" he walked out from behind the wall with his shotgun aimed straight at her, causing her to put her hands up "hey, wow now no need to get serious with that thing"

His eyes started darting around, noticing that the ruins had some chess pieces around _"How the hell did I not notice that?"_ and that the other one hadn't moved yet.

"Who are you? Where are we? What the hell is going on?!" he screamed not noticing the almost ninja like girl getting closer to him.

"Ummm, well my name is Yang, we are in the emerald forest, and it's the initiation day!" she said almost cheerfully having noticed the figure of her partner getting closer.

"Initiation? For what exactly?"

"Your ass kicking!"

"Wait wha?" " _BEHIND YOU!"_

"Shit!" he turned noticing Blake and fired a shot, hitting the wall instead of her, giving Yang enough time lower her hands, turn her bracelets into a pair of gauntlets with what looked like shotgun drums, and fired at the ground propelling herself forward in order to give him a punch he would not forget.

Turns out he would since he jumped backwards, just missing the punch, landing he pumped the shotgun, aiming it at Yang, but before it could fire it got wrapped up in something and wrenched out of his hands by Blake, her clone having dissipated.

Now shotgunless, he realized that well this day was not off to a good start, while Blake retrieved her ribbon and transformed the pistol attached to it into a Katana of sorts and Yang looked like she was ready for some more, like a boxer wating for the next round.

"Alright, I really don't wanna fight you!" he said as he drew his sword and his 1911.

"So why are you looking like you do wanna." asked Yang.

"Because, I get the feeling I'm not getting out of this one without some sort of fight."

"Yeah you are right!"

A.R. raised his pistol at Yang who started running towards him and fired a few shots at her, which she deflected by putting up her arms in a way that resembled a boxer blocking a punch which seemed to summon a force field of some sort, she closed the distance with him and readied a shotgun propelled haymaker to his face, but he ducked and rolled out of the way going into an aiming stance; he fired a few more shots but she deflected them, Blake was behind him however and put the sword to his throat to get him to surrender, he responded by head-butting her, elbowing her side, dropping the pistol, grabbing her and throwing her at Yang, landing on top of her in a pile, using his time he picked up his pistol and reloaded keeping the empty mag; just as they were getting up, "Ok look, this has gone far eno…"

"MY HAIR! YOU BASTARD!" Yang screamed as when she noticed some of her golden locks on the ground after getting Blake thrown at her like a dodgeball, her eyes turning red, she procceded to tackle Blake of off her and charged at A.R. without the restraint (what little she has anyways) she had before.

He started shooting at her only for the shots to be deflected yet again, so he holstered his pistol and tried using his sword but he only ended up blocking one exploding jab with it before the force of the impact threw it out of his hands, realizing that even if he went with his revolvers they would probably get deflected too, he did the only thing he could, run the fuck away, with Yang in pursuit.

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, this has to stop, she will likely kill him!" said Glynda now worried about the intruder's chances wincing when Yang got a hit on him.

Ozpin however was looking at him, more specifically at how sometimes he would move faster or be in one place and then be in a different place, noticing something strange about this kid.

"I don't think he's in danger of actually dying Ms. Goodwitch, though he'll probably need some help if he gets out of here." Said Ozpin, rather calmly, after seeing him take a rather nasty blow from Yang.

* * *

Firing off shotshell after shotshell at the poor bastard, wrecking even more the ruins, the sole reason he was alive was because of a thing glowing on his left hand that allowed him to slow down or stop time (for a short while) amongst other things, though he was pretty sure he lost some of his bandages while running the fuck away, but she still got a few lucky hits, like his right ribs or his now dislocated shoulder or his bruised kidneys, even more unfortunately however, he was running out of energy to do this shit safely, while she was still running like a mad bull looking at a moving object (bulls don't see color, it's the movement of the cape that makes them charge towards it.) up until finally he ended up getting his legs tied up in something and suddenly he was getting dragged towards Blake, noticing that it was her ribbon that was tied to his legs, now expecting ether a bullet to the head or Yang to finally cave his face in, he made his last few thoughts.

 _"_ _OH GOD! Please let this be painless!"_

Only to notice something very strange…

"Yang, you need to stop now."

Blake trying to stop Yang.

"But, he needs to pay!"

"And he will, but in due time and right now I think you've put him through enough."

"Yeah, you kinda…" A.R. tried to respond before being cut off by a glare from blake that basicly said 'I'm not saving you, I'm just stopping her from wrecking this place even more'

"AHHH….(deep breaths)….alright, either way looks like we got him all tied up." Yang responded, her eyes going back to her normal violet, finally cooling down.

"Oh, sweet merciful Christ, I'm not gonna die yet." He said as he was currently trying to escape his bonds with just one arm.

He stopped when he was dragged slightly closer to the both of them.

"Alright, Beige-gy…"

"Beige-gy? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Look don't test me… wait holy shit, what happened to you, you look like you went through a wood chipper" Yang said noticing the scars and bandages on him.

"Well if you must know, I had an encounter with some wolves and bears last night, man fuck those things."

"Wait you fought Beowolves and Ursas?

"That's what you call them? Well ok, it was more of 1 'ursa' and 2 packs of 'beowolves'.. I think, I can't quite remember how many I fought."

"Why would you fight them alone?"

"I ah… got lost and just ended up here, I didn't want to die so I fought back leaving me these lovely little beauty marks" he said pointing towards the 3 slashes on the right side of his face "and a few more hidden behind these clothes."

"Fuck how did I not notice that?"

"Well you were on a psychotic rampage after what I did to your hair, which reminds me, what the hell was that?"

"I just really like my hair." Yang said rather defensively.

"Alright." Blake interrupted "look, just to know if you are trust worthy, I'm just gonna ask you some questions, if that's ok."

"I'm fine with that so long as I get out of these when you are done." he said pointing at the ribbons that tied his legs together.

"After that fight, I don't think so." Yang said, still not trusting him.

"Ok look, I know we started on the wrong foot here, but look I'm not going to attack you, hell I might help you do whatever it is that you are doing if it gets me out of here, but if I try anything suspicious you have my permission to shoot me alright."

That seemed to satisfy Blake somewhat though Yang was still apprehensive about the whole thing, crossing her arms and looking off into the woods.

"Just who are you?"

"A.R., or you can call me Al if you want."

"Just that?"

"Just That."

"Ok, Al, what the hell are you doing here last night."

"Well like I said I got lost and ended up here, no ulterior motives, no secret plans or a clubhouse of sorts, I just got lost and ended up here."

"You don't just get lost in Emerald Forest."

"Well probably not, unless you have my luck, then you can probably write a book on all of the dumb and painful shit that happened to me for the last few years."

"Ok, that explains the hastily made campfire in the ruins, just one last thing if you don't mind."

"Ask away, is not as if I'm going anywhere."

"Why haven't you healed your wounds with your aura?"

"My what now?"

"Your Aura, it's like your soul energy made ma…"

"You mean a like a force field that heals you? Like how blondie here deflected my bullets." He said pointing at Yang.

"In a way, yes."

"I'm not sure I have one, maybe it went on vacation or something like that." He said, shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't have one, people have them, most animals too, it's just the grimm that lack them, and that's do to them lacking a soul."

"Look lady, I said I don't know, maybe it's not unlocked, maybe I wasn't born with it and right now I don't care, like I said, I just want to get out of this forest, I answered your questions so if you could please untie me now." He said already getting too tired of this shit.

"Fine, but try anything and…"

"9mm or Buckshot to the back of the head got it."

Blake untied the ribbon from his legs and helped get him back on his feet and started walking back into the ruins but A.R interrupted…

"Hey wait, mind if I ask you a couple of questions, I won't take long."

Yang sighed "Sure, why not."

"Um, what are your names? I don't think I quite got them"

"My name is Yang, I already told you this, and this is my partner Blake" she said pointing at herself and Blake respectively.

"Ok, um partners, right well, umm secondly would any of you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?" he said holding his right shoulder.

Yang walked forwards and grabbed his arm causing some pain to go up it "This is gonna hurt" she said as she, rather roughly, put his arm back in place causing him to scream out in pain and let loose a few tears.

"Fuck! That hurt!" he said, he then started moving the arm, making sure that everything was fine.

"Man up, it didn't hurt that bad."

"Oh Screw you Goldilocks."

Yang and A.R. went back into the ruins, they were in a worse state than before, now some of the walls were broken like a wrecking ball crashed there, a few of the smaller pillars which held the chess pieces had fallen down and Blake was looking for something

 _"_ _Maybe they came looking for the chess pieces?"_

 _"_ _Who knows, but right now we need to focus, these two just kicked your ass, well blondie mostly, but my point is try and stay on their good side"_

* * *

He went out to get his weapons back, first the shotgun, which he slung on himself, it facing forwards, and then went for the sword and put it on its holster on his backpack "I wonder if she broke anything cuz I swear.."

"How about a Cute little pony?" he heard Yang say as he was making sure he still had everything on his person, checking his pistol to see if anything had happened to it, he loaded it and put it back on his holster.

"Well other than that fight, this was pretty easy" Blake said as they left the ruins.

"Yeah, easy for you both." A.R. interrupted.

Both of them looked at him wearily, with is shotgun on his front, a sword on his back and what looked like a revolver grip slightly sticking out from his jacket.

"Alright, why do you have your weapons?"

"What? You want me to go through this forest without my guns or my sword? What are you gonna do? Escort me?"

"He's got a point there." Yang admitted.

"Look, unless shit gets really bad I'm not gonna use my weapons, scout's honor and all that jazz."

"Fine, but remember…"

"9mm or Buckshot to the back of the head, can't miss that, so what now?"

"Well we were supposed to take this" Yang showed what looked like a knight chess piece "back to our headmaster in order to pass the test and get accepted"

"So all we have to do is take a small horse bust to some guy probably off on a cliff somewhere so you guys get in… whatever it is you are getting into and I can finally say goodbye to this forest? Sounds easy enough, never is."

"What do you mean by tha…"

Suddenly a girly scream came from somewhere out in the woods.

"Some girl's in trouble." Said yang looking in the direction of where the scream might have come from. "did you guys hear that?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure we heard it"

Blake however was looking in a completely different direction.

"Hey Blake? What's wron… oh." A.R. looked around the same way only to see a girl falling from the sky.

"Hey, Yang? You might want to look up." He said while pointing in the direction of the girl.

"HEADS UPPPPP!" She screamed.

 _"_ _Yep, today officially sucks."_

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So how was the second chapter, was it any good, was it worse? Let me know by leaving reviews or PM me, just keep it civil please._**

 ** _Also yes I know I fucked up with the timeline a bit, by the time Yang and Blake get to the ruins many others had taken the relics, but that would have fucked up a few things (for starters who wouldn't notice the dude who was taking shelter in the ruins before the BY of RWBY showed up.) so I changed the timeline a bit (or wibbily wobbly timey whimey as they say (and probably spell better))._**

 ** _So anything else… oh right there might be pairings, I don't know how to write romance so that's a soft maybe on that, but my OC, A.R. isn't going to get in a romance with any of the RWBY characters, just a heads up._**

 ** _So hope you enjoyed and see you all next time._**

 ** _Oh and the_** _Lines like this_ _ **denote song lyrics or just songs playing in the background, so if I have a song here that's how you can tell the difference, oh and long paragraphs of text that are on italics without bolding are meant to be flashbacks or dream sequences.**_

 ** _Song Used:_**

 ** _Can't Trust Anybody - Red vs. Blue Season 9 OST (By Jeff Williams)_**

 ** _Any and all OOCness can be blamed on me, so, yeah sorry about that._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oh by the way, can someone help me with puns? im not really a fan of them but im writing a character who's VA loves to make them so a Little help would be nice._**

 ** _-MrRomAD_**


	3. Scorpions, Birds and New People

**_I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum (RIP) and the people who works/ed in it are the ones who own it._**

 ** _My O.C.'s are mine (redundant, I know)._**

 ** _Sorry for any OOCness, I'm doing this in an episode by episode basis, so I'm literally watching RWBY as I go along with this story_**

 ** _So without any more preamble, Let's Rock._**

* * *

 _"_ _Yep, Today officially sucks."_

That was A.R's thought about the falling girl and all of the shit that had happened recently, Blake just stood there almost confused and Yang was arming her gauntlets in order to shoot herself upward towards her. What nobody expected was the girly scream getting closer and closer until what looked like a male figure collided with the girl sending them both into the treelines above.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed into the treelines.

"What the hell was that?"

"It looked like Yang's sister and some guy falling, then colliding with each other and flew into the forest"

"Ok then."

Just then

"YHHEEEE-HAWWWWW!"

An Ursa came from the woods in front of them but then stumbled and fell down, dead , after which rolled in a small girl with orange hair and green eyes, dressed in a sleeveless shirt with a small heart shaped view hole, a black vest open showing two other sets of clothing, one red, the other dark blue, on her mid-section; a pink skirt, some pink fingerless gloves and white high tops with pink laces, and thin armor on the back of her neck that connected to the other parts on her shoulders, torso (somehow it managed to make her "assets" more noticeable) and waist; she moved on top of the Ursa and looked at it, almost like a child confused by something, on her back was something that looked like a handle for something really big.

"AWWW… It broke."

After her came a guy with long black hair done in a ponytail with a magenta streak on the front and magenta eyes (ok how? why?), wearing a dark green long-sleeved tailcoat with part of the sleeves pink, the inside red, the buttons were set up diagonally; going all the way to his neck making a collar; and the area around them was black with gold trimmings, a black long sleeved shirt under that, light tan pants and black shoes; he had a lotus flower placed on his coat's lower back.

He seemed to have chased the girl down for a while given his state and upon stopping, leaned on the Ursa.

"Nora! Don't ever do that again."

They all then noticed that Nora wasn't there, instead she was looking at a tower piece on the ruins, she picked it up and then…

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" she exclaimed while doing poses with the piece on top of her head.

"Nora!" this caused her to stop and do a mock salute.

"Coming, Ren!"

She walked towards Ren, Leaving the others behind.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Well that happened"_

"She sure is cheerful." Added A.R. to the current silence.

"Did she just ride an Ursa?" Asked Yang, now confused about the whole thing.

Suddenly yet another thing came through to where they are, it was a girl with pale skin, green eyes with light green eye shadow and long red hair made into a waist length ponytail curled slightly into a loose ringlet, on her head was a bronze circlet on her forehead with small chains on each side from which hung a pair of teardrop- shaped emeralds, she was wearing a large bronze necklace (a gorget apparently), a strapless top that resembled bronze armor with a low bronze V-neck underneath, an elastic black miniskirt with a red ankle length wrap on her hips, a belt with two pouches and on the right side a circular bronze plate with a "spear and shield" emblem on it, a pair of black opera gloves with a bronze bracelet on her upper left arm and a bronze brazer on the lower part of it; on her legs were a pair of brown with bronze trim high heeled boots with bronze armor reaching mid-thigh, she was holding on her right hand what looked like a short sword shaped like the tip of a spear and on her back was a circle shaped shield.

She was currently running away from what looked like a really old giant scorpion, dodging its attacks.

* * *

A voice in the trees said "Ruby?"

The girl that hit the tree ran down and screamed…

"Yang!"

Who responded with "Ruby!"

Then Nora just jumped and shouted "Nora!"

And A.R. figured fuck it and said "Al" and did some jazz hands.

"Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked reminding everyone of the gladiator currently running for her life from a giant scorpion causing Yang to sorta snap.

"Ok, I can't take it anymore, could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" she screamed, her eyes red with a mini explosion behind her.

For about 2 or 3 seconds that wish was granted as time seemed to wait for Ren to catch up with the others…

"Hi, I'm A.R., or Al if you want" he said putting his hand forward.

"Hi, I'm Lie Ren and this is my partner Nora Valkyrie" he said pointing at the "queen of the castle", who just waved at them, and grabbed A.R.'s hand shaking it.

"Um, Yang?" Ruby asked pointing upwards.

She was younger than everyone there, having gotten in after stopping a dust robbery and showing some skill, so of course she was shorter than everyone else, her hair done in a much shorter style, even though it was still shoulder length, with bangs on the fringe and a red tint to it , she had silver eyes, compared to her sister her clothes were a lot less revealing, being a black long sleeve blouse, a black waist cincher with red laces, a skirt with red trimmings, on her waist is a belt with a bandolier with some spare ammo on it, and on the right a pouch and a silver rose, a pair of black tights and black boots were on her legs, the outfit was completed with a red hooded cloak held to the rest of her outfit with two cross shaped pins.

Turns out she was pointing at a girl dressed in white who was just about to fall from a giant bird flying through the sky.

"How could you leave me?" she said holding on to the talon of the bird with one hand.

"I said jump." Was Ruby's response

"She's gonna fall" Blake said pretty much stating the facts "She'll be fine" was Ruby's response to it, hopeful that her partner would figure out a way out and she did, in a way…

"She's falling." Said Ren as she let go, no longer being able to hold on.

"Welp, I guess no one here's gonna be able to eat spaghetti for the rest of their lives." Said A.R. as he was pointing his hand upwards, trying to get some energy out to try and save her life.

"Wait, what do you mean b…"

Suddenly the same figure that crashed into Ruby jumped towards the girl in white and caught her bridal style.

"Just dropping in?" said the blonde guy.

It was all very slow motion until they remembered newton's 1st law and the fact that they were on the air.

Fortunately, A.R. blinked towards them and grabbed them both with one hand and blinked again towards the ground, dropping them both unceremoniously on the ground.

"My heroes." The girl in white snarked at blondie and Al as they got up

She was short, round the same height as Ruby, with long white hair on an off center ponytail with a small icicle shaped tiara, her eyes a light blue color with a scar on the left one that had healed but remained, she was wearing a small white jacket (a bolero jacket) that faded into blue on the sleeves and the inside was red, on the back she had a snowflake symbol, a dress of the same colors, on her waist was a ribbon tied at the front with a white pouch on the back of it, her feet were dressed in white heeled wedged boots up to her mid-calf, the insides red, on her left hip was what looked like a rapier with a revolver chamber on it, around her neck was a necklace with an apple pendant hanging from it.

"Oh, umm, thanks man!" the blonde told Al

He seemed relatively normal compared to everyone else he'd seen for a while, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a black hoodie with the inside orange and short sleeves, blue jeans with a rip on the left knee, a pair black and white sneakers, a pair of orange sleeves and brown leather fingerless gloves, he was also wearing armor, on his chest, shoulders and the back of the gloves, he had 2 belts, one to hold his jeans, the other to hold what looked like a sheath for the one handed sword currently placed there.

"No problem" he said looking like he just ran a marathon, feeling something drip from his ear, he touched it, looking at his hands he noticed that it was blood, he quickly swiped it on his pants leg.

"Hey you don't look so good." Said Ruby concerned about the stranger "I'm fine" _"or hopefully I'll be fine in a while."_ He stood up and looked around him seeing the girl being chased by the deathstalker, taking a deep breath he started talking and the bird, not to mention the rising smoke from the forest.

"Ok, so let's see, we have one girl being chased by a giant fucking scorpion…" "Language" "Shut up Yang, we have a bird on top of us that may or may not want to fucking eat us, and someone set part of the forest on fire" at this the girl in white looked at Ruby who looked guiltily at the ground "so anything else nature? Come on I know you have something up your sleeve." A.R. said summing up the situation and tempting fate at the same time.

 _"_ _Hey kid."_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Remember the Wolves from last night?"_

 _"_ _Sure wh… oh don't tell me"_ he facepalmed, confusing anyone looking.

 _"_ _Behind us, to the left."_

 _"_ _Crap."_

 _"_ _But, they are far enough for them to not be a problem."_

 _"_ _Well shit, that's one good thing coming out if this mess."_

Finally Xena the warrior princess finally out ran the giant scorpion, crashing on the ground with the rest of the team.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can die together" said yang with mock cheerfulness

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby started running towards the Deathstalker "Hey wait!" she pulled out what looked like a scythe and shot behind her propelling herself towards it, only to get smacked out of the way.

"Don't worry, totally fine!" she said as she shakily got up and turned towards the scorpion and fired a shot towards it, which did nothing causing her to turn around, fold the scythe behind her and start running back.

"Ruby!"

"Kid!"

Yang and A.R. started running towards her only to be stopped by the bird shooting it's feathers towards them, causing Yang to fall, Al to nearly get stabbed and Ruby's cloak to get pinned to the ground.

"Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm Trying!" she said still tugging at her coat the Deathstalker getting closer

"You, do something!" Yang screamed at Al who just started to run towards her using his sword to cut through the giant feathers, but he wasn't fast enough _"shit! I'm not fast enough.… fuck it!"_ he raised his hand and was about to blink towards her just as the Deathstalker readied it's stinger, Ruby closed her eyes, put her hands above her head and waited for it to end, so it was kind of a surprise when just as the stinger came down an ice wall was raised in front of her, stopping the stinger on its tracks.

"You are so childish." It was the girl in white who had jammed her rapier into the ground raising the iceberg to protect her.

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted and hyper active, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She had turned around facing her as she was saying this "And I suppose I can be a bit difficult, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off" she countered with "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're Fine" where Weiss's last words before heading towards the group not hearing her whisper "normal knees".

Yang ran straight towards her sister who was looking at the deathstalker, scythe at the ready, leaving Al behind who caught up with Weiss.

"Hey, Nice job with the ice wall there, ahh… sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee and you might need to see a doctor."

"Yeah, I really feel like I'm going to need one by the time today ends." He said finally leaving her to join the others by the ruins

"I'm so glad you are ok!" said Yang after hugging her.

"Ok so reunions aside can we get back to the others and leave now please?" said A.R. after catching up with them.

They all left the Deathstalker behind heading towards the ruins.

* * *

On the way Yang decided to ask a question.

"Why?"

This caught A.R. by somewhat of a surprise "Why what?"

"Why did you also run when Ruby was in trouble?"

"I dunno, Hero complex, a desire to help, just because?"

"Are you being sarcastic right now?"

"Yeah kinda, look maybe I just wanted to help for once, not get in a fight, not piss of anyone, just help. If it makes you feel better I would have run no matter who it was…. If they weren't a complete and evil asshole of course."

"You know, you're ok, well for now anyways" she said as she lightly punched his shoulder

"Careful, I'm still kinda sore from… everything." He rubbed his shoulder

"Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

By the time they got to the ruins the others had already picked a chess piece and were just waiting for them, though there was a little snag.

"Guys! That thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?" Said the wannabe king Arthur.

"Well you guys picked the pieces right?"

"We have!" Said Nora rather bubbly and loudly showing her Tower piece.

"So have we." Said the Female Gladiator showing another Tower piece.

"We already have ours." Said Blake with Yang showing a Knight piece.

"Hang on a second we still hav…" "Got it!" Said Ruby, interrupting Weiss, showing another Knight piece.

"Alright so couple of things, one who are you two?" he said pointing at the gladiator and wannabe knight.

"Uhhh I already had this conversation before" said Weiss facepalming.

"Well, let them tell me."

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Said the female gladiator bowing.

"Jaune Arc, Short, Sweet, Ladies Love it." He said rather hurriedly, granted there was a giant scorpion not too far away trying to free its self and a giant bird trying to kill them so he had a point in trying to be quick with the introductions.

"Alright, nice try Casanova, I'm A.R, Just that. But you can call me Al, two the hell is that thing?" he said pointing at the giant bird currently flying around.

"It's called a Nevermore." Blake answered.

"Ok thanks, just wanted to clear that out."

"Alright, There's no point dillydallying, we have what we came for."

"She's right, our objective is to get the relics and bring them back, we don't need to fight those things."

"Ok, so run away and live, that's a plan I can get behind."

" So check your ammo, make sure you are stocked and let's get out of here."

"Excuse me, but who made you the leader of this little group." Questioned Weiss.

"No one, I just sounded important and gave an order. Plus I think we are following the little red reaper right there." He said pointing at Ruby who was leading them out into… even more ruins, of fucking course, only these ones were foggy as all hell, without them noticing the Deathstalker breaking the ice around its stinger.

They all took cover behind different pillars, Ruby and Yang on the bottom right ones opposite of Blake and Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune behind the upper left ones opposite of Ren and Nora, A.R taking cover on the right pillar, in front of the one Ren and Nora were.

 _"_ _Kid, the wolves are getting closer!"_

 _"_ _Goddammit!"_ He rubbed his temples as if to stave off a headache.

The Nevermore perched itself on top of a tower overlooking them and screeched.

"Well that's Great." Yang snarked.

Suddenly from the trees came out the Deathstalker, but opposite of it were a pack of beowolves only they seemed to be looking for something or someone in particular.

"Shit!"

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So cliffhanger ending, don't you hate those… well so do I but I think I wrote enough for one chapter at least and well, I really need to sleep right now I got hardware classes tomorrow from 9am to 1pm… though I think they seem to end rather quickly at 12:0 something._**

 ** _So was the chapter good? bad? Better than the last? Just leave a comment, review or PM me to tell me._**

 ** _Once again sorry for any and all OOCness._**

 ** _If you would be so kind as to point out any plot holes so far (except when Blake and Yang get their relics, I already explained that one in the last chapter's A/N) it would be nice._**

 ** _OH and if you know why I'm calling his teleportation ability's "Blink" well you probably know who gave him those powers as to why? I'll get into that later… probably, as to the effects on him well I will get into those later._**

 ** _Sorry if I get creeptastic with the character descriptions, It's not that I'm assuming that the reader hasn't seen RWBY before reading this, but you know there is always that possibility that someone runs into this and has no idea about what RWBY is so I'm kinda giving visual aid in that regard._**

 ** _So thanks for reading and see you next chapter._**

 _ **-MrRomAD**_


	4. 3 Way and We Are Out

**_I don't own RWBY, if I did I probably would fuck it up…. And you know who it belongs to anyways._**

 ** _O.C's are mine._**

 ** _Just finishing up the forest… hopefully._**

 ** _So thank you to my very few followers, for doing exactly that._**

 ** _I just finished watching Mad Max: Fury Road._**

 ** _Pretty awesome movie._**

 ** _So with that said, let's start_**

* * *

 **RTMO-1625713**

 **EMERALD FOREST – FOREST CLIFFSIDE RUINS**

 **7 AND A HALF HOURS SINCE DIMENSIONAL DISPLACEMENT**

 **9:07.5 AM EARTH TIME**

They were stuck, that's all there was to it, Nevermore perched on top of a ruined tower looking down at them, Deathstalker & Beowolves coming out of the woods behind them.

So they did the only thing that they could.

"Oh man! Run!"

They ran, causing the Nevermore to get of its perch and Fling its feathers towards them.

"Nora, Distract it!" Ren told her.

She took to it with a smile, running and dodging the feathers that came towards her, pulling out what looked like a grenade launcher and shooting some pink explosives at the flying bastard causing it to fly away.

The deathstalker and beowolves snuck up behind her, stinger and claws the ready, just as they were about to get the pink grenadier Blake and Ren jumped the deathstalker, slashing at its eyes, while A.R. took out a few of the beowolves with a few shells and Weiss jumped to pick her up and summoned a strange glyph to jump further. leaving A.R. as the last one running, stuck with the beowolves and the deathstalker on his ass.

The others reached the ruins, Ren and Blake last, and started to cross a bridge to the tower the giant bird was perched upon until they realized something.

"Hey? Where's A.R.?!"

"IF ANYONE OF YOU HAS A LONG RANGE WEAPON, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO FUCKING USE IT AND HELP ME!" Said the aforementioned teen, shooting at the wolves with his handgun and dodging their and the deathstalker's attacks.

Pyrrha turned her sword into a rifle and Ruby turned her scythe into its long range form; both of them started shooting at the deathstalker and some of the wolves, trying to give A.R. long enough time to reach them.

Taking the staggering scorpion, falling wolves and loud gunfire as a sign, he ran towards the bridge but just as he was getting close and they started to pull back a bit the Nevermore decided to come back and make its presence known by crashing into the bridge, destroying it, throwing Ruby and Pyrrha over with on one side, leaving behind the others.

"Pyrrha!""Ruby!" screamed both Jaune and Yang, "We gotta do something!" said the blond knight.

"But what?!" Said Yang as she saw the creature getting closer and closer, she reloaded her gauntlets, getting desperate.

"I have a Plan!" said Nora, having turned her grenade launcher into a giant hammer "Nora, whatever you are thinking do not…" the green monk was interrupted by Nora hitting the bridge breaking the chunk they were on and throwing him and Jaune to the other side of the cliff that sent him towards the side where Ruby, Pyrrha and A.R. were.

Nora then turned the hammer upside down, jumped on top of it, measured the distance and made another explosion riding it all the way to the other side, all with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **On the other side, a while ago.**

"Shit. Ruby! Pyrrha!" screamed A.R. as he got closer to them, looking for wounds.

"We are fine" said the gladiator while she and the little reaper got up.

"Ow….." said Ruby.

"Well thank god you are fine, cuz I'm gonna need some backup now that the bridge is gone and we are here." He said pointing towards the bridge and the monsters currently running towards them "You got full ammo?"

"No, we spent some of it trying to cover you."

"Crap.. well reload what you got and hope they are not too fast."

"Wait what about the others?!" Ruby said looking at the bridge.

"They are fine, alright, they are on one side, we are on the other and we need to survive to get to them so, just please reload your fucking rifle, scythe, thing and let's get out of here alive!"

Though a bit insulted that he called her baby a thing, she still considered that they had to make it past the deathstalker, not to mention the beowolves.

A.R. replaced the magazine on his pistol and racked the slide, Ruby removed what looked like a 50. BMG mag and loaded another, cocking her scytfle (scythe + rifle… it's probably spelled better somewhere else), Pyrrha pulled back the charging handle on top of the rifle, ejecting the previous clip, and inserted what looked like an en-bloc clip into it pushing it far enough so that when her thumb let go, the action worked its self out and loaded a round in.

Just as A.R. was loading his shotgun they heard an explosion, turning around to see Ren and Jaune flying towards them, Ren getting ready to land while Jaune just screamed and flailed his arms around.

"Jaune!" Screamed Pyrrha running, jumping and catching him in a hail mary style sending them both to the ground while Ren just landed on a roll.

No one seemed to notice the next explosion that rang out as Nora flew towards the scorpion hitting it with her hammer right on its face plate.

"Um… ok more people, that's a lot better than before" A.R. said as he pumped his shotgun "Now they got more targets to eat, though on the upside the scorpion is probably stunned after that blow, so nice job there Nora!" she made a thumps up and ran towards Ren.

"Thanks for the catch." Said Jaune to Pyrrha as they got up. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Said Ren having gotten to the others with Nora, but before anyone could get an answer Jaune interrupted.

"Hey, guys where's Ruby?"

A.R. looked behind and saw her running like the flash, jumping the gap, landing on something and jumping of that to reach the others who were fighting the nevermore, leaving rose petals behind her.

 _"_ _Roses, will I ever be rid of them?"_ Thought A.R. to himself as he turned towards the others.

"I think she's with her team… "Wait what do you me…"…and we should focus on what we've got right now." The Intruder said interrupting Jaune's question and looking at the slowly waking nevermore and the few beowolves left remaining.

"Alright, so what now?"

* * *

 **On the tower, a few minutes ago.**

"What was that?" Asked Weiss at Nora's Launching of Ren, Jaune and Herself of to the otherside of the cliff.

"I don't know but I think they are gonna need as much help as they can, I just wish I was there, Helping my little sis and her friends." Yang responded.

"I think she'll be fine, besides we've got our own Issues to deal with." Blake said, noticing the nevermore circling back towards them.

"Crap, now what do we do."

"We shoot it down."

They shot at it but it dodged every shot and nearly slammed into them, nearly destroying the whole tower and throwing Blake, Yang and Weiss of the tower.

Ruby couldn't take this anymore and ran straight towards the bridge to get to her team.

Yang managed to shoot her way back up, grab on to a ledge on and pulled herself the edge, looking around seeing that a good chunk of the tower was gone, leaving only a few pillars that held the top where the bird was perched.

Blake shot her pistol launching it towards a pillar, wrapping her ribbon around it and using the momentum to swing herself on top of the nevermore, she slashed at its beak, jumped on top of it and slashed at its back with her katana and its (oddly enough with a cutting edge) sheath but it seemed to do nothing so she jumped of its tail, landing next to Yang.

Weiss landed on the bridge rather painfully but got up, her aura taking most of the damage from the fall, and saw Ruby running and jumping towards her, seeing the distance and figuring that she wouldn't make it, she summoned a glyph where Ruby landed and jumped from in order to get to her, unfortunately this made her a bit weak, having drained most of her energy, so Ruby had to grab her and carry her to the middle.

"YANG!" she called out "RUBY!" said her sister having made it where she was "Oh, thank dust you are ok! Wait what happened to Weiss?"

"I think she's tired." She responded getting to them.

"Hey, Snow Angel, you ok?" Yang asked Weiss who was getting back on her feet.

"Don't call me that and I'm fine, just got a little winded" She curtly responded.

"See I told you so."

"Well, what do we do now, the Nevermore is going to kill us, and our only escape route is gone so we can't get to the others, who are, of course, fighting a Deathstalker, so our chances at surviving this are very slim." Blake said pointing out just how messed up their situation was.

"Well, I'm guessing we are fighting that thing, huh?"

"It's tougher than it looks."

"Great."

"Alright but we are gonna need a battle plan."

* * *

"We'll need a battle plan" Jaune said as the Deathstalker approached them.

"I distract the wolves; you take out the giant scorpion and just go from there." A.R said as he blinked at the remaining wolves, taking one out with a blast from his shotgun as soon as he got there.

"He's gonna get himself killed doing that!"

"I don't think he cares."

"It's not fair, when I try doing that it's 'irresponsible' but when he does it it's fine, no fair I tell you."

"Look" Jaune said interrupting everything. "No matter how suicidal he might seem, he's giving us a distraction that we are gonna need, going against both beowolves and that deathstalker is not a good idea, so while he's there we kill the deathstalker and help the others."

"So we are gonna leave him behind?"

"No, we are not."

* * *

"What's that idiot doing?" said Weiss as she saw A.R. teleport towards the beowolves, leaving the others behind with the deathstalker "is he trying to show off?"

"I don't think so, he didn't seem the type."

"Maybe he's just distracting them so the others can take out the deathstalker."

"How would you know this?"

"Who was the second person that came to help Ruby when the nevermore first attacked us?"

"Fair point."

"And he did say he had fought against a couple packs of them before so this shouldn't be a problem for him."

"Well, we still need to take out that nevermore so what's the plan?"

"Ok, Blake, those ribbons on your arms, just how long are they and how much weight can they take.?"

"They are pretty long and can hold a human of around my size and weight, why?"

"Alright, Weiss do you think you got enough energy for a few glyphs?"

"Just for a few but yes, I think so."

"I got a plan."

"Who made you the leader?"

"Look just listen, Yang I need you to try and stun that nevermore into the cliff and land on a pillar, Blake you get to the pillar opposite of Yang's and throw your ribbon at her, Weiss you are gonna help impulse me and, if possible, put some more on the Cliffside so I can run up it."

"What that's your plan?!"

"Look sis, I'm proud of you taking to this leader thing but that's kind of insane."

"And what do you mean by 'impulse'?!"

"Well that's the only plan we have, so unless anyone else has a better one."

"She's got a point and it's coming back."

"Ruby…."

"I can do this, we can do this."

Yang took a deep breath "Alright."

"You are not agreeing to this, are you?"

"What other choice we have."

Weiss was out of words.

"Look we are gonna take out that nevermore with my little sister's plan, so are you with us or not?"

"….Just so you know I could have made a better plan."

"Then why didn't you?"

"….Lack of time."

"Sure."

Everyone got into position, waiting for it, Yang shot her way to the top of a large pillar, reloaded her gauntlets, waiting for it to return, Blake changed her sword into its pistol form, Weiss channeled her aura and Ruby made sure to have a full magazine.

"Get ready, here it comes."

 _RWBY Volume 1 OST – Red Like Roses II (Short)_

Yang started to shoot at it, getting it close enough to jump off the pillar onto its beak and kept shooting inside it, then jumping off landing and ran toward the others, letting the nevermore crash on the cliff face the ruins were built in front of, landing on top of some more.

 _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute_

 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

Weiss then dashed forward and, using her glyphs jumped onto where the nevermore had landed and froze its tail with her rapier before creating another glyph and jumping off it to meet the others

 _All of the joy that I had known for my life_

 _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

Yang climbed on to a pillar, Blake got herself held on tight to her ribbon and fired her pistol, using the momentum to make it get to Yang who grabbed it and then she jumped of the pillar and grabbed on to it so she was at Yang's level.

 _To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_

 _But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

Ruby jumped on top of the ribbon, just as Weiss prepared a glyph and placed it behind her.

"Only you could come up with a plan like this."

"Think you can make the shot"

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

 _No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this_

"Hmm… Can I?... I mean yes I can"

Ruby cocked her rifle and was launched using the recoil of each shot to keep from falling, until her scythe's blade was on the nevermore's neck and her feet touched the cliff.

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

Weiss made more glyphs until they reached the top of it and Ruby ran as fast as she could up the cliff, firing her rifle, dragging the nevermore with her, until they both reached the top, Ruby decapitating it and landing on a crouch with her scythe on her shoulders, the nevermore's head lying next to her.

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you._

* * *

Pyrrha started to shoot at the deathstalker, while Nora did it too with her grenades, Ren with his dual automatics at it, and Jaune blocking and dodging some of its strikes with his shield.

"So what's the plan?" Yelled Pyrrha as she kept shooting at it

"I'm working on it" Jaune screamed as he tried to not die.

"Well now it would be a great time to…" Said the pink grenadier as she started to reload her grenade launcher, just as it decided to try and impale her with its sting. "Nora!" Ren tackled her out of the way just as the stalk was about to hit her leaving it stuck, having impaled the ground instead.

 _"_ _Think, dustdammit, think! … wait"_ "Pyrrha! Throw your spear at its stalk!"

"What?"

"Look do you trust your partner?" She nodded "Then please throw it."

"Got it" she turned her rifle into a spear and threw it, landing just on the part where the sting connected with the rest of the tail; it thrashed wildly and ripped the sting of the ground rather painfully staggering backwards.

Pyrrha brought back her spear making the stinger hang loosely.

"I got it, Pyrrha, throw your shield at its sting. Ren distract it. Nora when I say go, jump on top of my shield and I'll give you a boost, then hit the shield as hard as you can and finish it got it?" they all nodded "Alright, Now!"

Ren ran towards it shooting its eyes and jumped in order to slash but got slammed into a pillar by its claw just as Pyrrha threw her shield towards it, jamming its self on the sting.

"Ren!" They all screamed.

"I'm fine, just take it out!"

"Ok, Nora!" Jaune signaled.

"Got it!"

He put up his shield _"oh oum don't let this hurt, oh oum don't let this hurt"_ Nora jumped on him and slammed her hammer on his shield detonating an explosion launching her off."Weeeeee!" she hit the circular hammer with enough force to finish it cutting the stinger off and then she proceeded to slam the stinger through its faceplate, followed by her hitting her hammer on what could be called it's jaw, making another pink blast causing enough force to throw the deathstalker off the cliff.

"That was for Renny."

* * *

"So, how are you?" Said A.R. to the wolves he just blinked to _"I remember these things being less.. tall or spiky"_ One jumped him only for him to send him back with a shotgun blast, the others started circling him.

 _Macro/micro – Caustic (Hardcore Henry OST)_

 _"_ _That's weird… meh fuck it background music it is."_

"So that's how you wanna play? Alright I'm game!"

He fired his shotgun at two of them hitting one but missing the other, leaving it to try and tackle him only for time to slow down from his perspective giving him enough time to shoot it and move outside the circle, just as time speed up again leaving a bunch of confused wolves, before another got its head blown off by shotgun fire.

Unfortunately that was his last round, so he let go of the shotgun and pulled out his revolvers.

"You feeling lucky?" _"That sounded a lot more badass in my head."_

He shot both of the revolvers at one of them sending him flying, but giving enough time for two more to tackle him making him fire the 44. on his left hand before the slam on the ground made him drop it.

"Motherf…" He kicked them one off him and shot the other twice through the jaw, killing it, then, getting up, he drew his sword from his back and slashed the other one's head off "Anyone else!" he taunted them as two ran towards him and jumped him, with him responding by slowing down time one once more _"Last time slowdown before it really hurts"_ holstering his revolver, he grasped his sword with two hands and slashed them both in half with his sword.

Time speed up again as the effects of what he did made themselves apparent as both grimm fell dead, slashed horizontaly in half, on the grass.

Both the last Beowolf and A.R. circled each other waiting, until the wolf jumped him, poised to strike, he managed to dodge the slash at the last second, though it still managed to nick him, cutting the shotgun's sling, the empty shell holder on the backpack's sling and the front of his jacket.

"OH, COME ON!" he yelled at the wolf before slashing his sword through the wolf's arm causing it to howl in pain "I am so sick and tired of you fuckers slashing! "he cut of the wolf's left leg "and biting me!" he slashed at its torso "EVERY. FUCKING TIME. I . FIND. ONE. OF YOU . FUCKERS!" with that last scream he stabbed it through its heart, ending its misery.

He picked up his revolver and shotgun and went to see the others.

A.R was just arriving when he, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, who was leaning on Jaune and Nora were looking at the others, more specifically at the falling headless corpse that used to be a nevermore before falling into the abyss.

"Wow." Was Jaune's reaction.

Ruby looked down from where she was, rose petals scattering on the air behind her, Yang and Weiss stood next to each other looking up with Blake jumping off the pillar, joining them.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said with a shrug.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Said Al causing Jaune to jump and shriek in fright, and the ones on the other side noticing them.

"Oh so you were where that scream came from! Man I thought you were a girl before."

"I don't scream that girly!... right?"

Nobody could come up with an answer.

"What you missed, was that you ditched us with a deathstalker."

"What, you wanted to fight a giant scorpion and some man sized wolves?"

"that's not the point…."

"Wait how did you do that teleporting thing?"

"Ok you mind sticking to one point and I'll answer anything else on the way out."

"Um…. You got some uhh." Ren tried to say.

"What?.. oh you mean this stuff? Yeah it's just Beowolf blood"

"Oh."

Ruby jumped off a few glyphs and landed next to the others.

"Ok, if you people are done with the questioning, we need a way back." Weiss told the group on the other side.

"Give me a few minutes and I think I can get you guys out." A.R responded , looking at the back of his left hand.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **8 HOURS SINCE DIMENTIONAL DISPLACEMENT**

After managing to get the others from the ruins, the group decided to head back to the cliff were Ozpin was, but not without a few questions, some kinda answered by Yang and Blake, but there are those questions you can never avoid.

 _Devendra Banhart - Won't You Come Over (Hardcore Henry OST)_

"….This is a Remington 870, 12 gauge, customized with a heatshield, tactical flashlight mount on the pump, a shell holder on the left of the receiver, a pistol grip instead of a stock and ghost ring sights." The Outsider told the little reaper after she asked about his weapons, having already explained his revolvers to her "this is my Custom Colt M1911A1, two toned, blue and parkerized, skeleton hammer and trigger, extended mag reléase, slide lock and safety, beleveled mag well, wraparound grips with gripstepping on the front and back, no grip safety, and custom 3 dot sights. And this" he drew his sword "Is my sword, Caim, say hi."

 _"_ _No."_

"Right almost forgot, he can only talk to me…."

At that everyone looked at him like he was Insane.

"Oh, come on. She can run like the flash on meth, you can throw your shield like Captain America, you can make glyphs or runes or whatever from thin air, your weapons can fucking transform into firearms" "Actually.." "And we are on a world where you are apparently being thrown into the air and fight those weird creatures, what did you call them?" "Grimm" "yeah that and I look insane to you people?"

"Well kinda."

"You didn't really make a good first impression with most of us."

"Fair enough let's just hurry and get out of here."

"You know I never got the notch on the back of the revolvers."

* * *

 **EMERALD FOREST – INITIATION CLIFF**

They arrived at the cliff where Ozpin and Goodwitch were, noticing there was no one else there.

"Are we the first?"

"Looks like it."

"But where's Ozpin?"

"Ah, if it isn't my studients."

Ozpin walked up to them followed by Goodwitch, when suddenly A.R. found himself floating in midair being held up by her.

"OH FOR FUCK….. Really?"

"And our little intruder."

"Wait!"

"Children stand back."

"Stop, he helped us."

"We are not going to hurt him." Ozpin said fixing his glasses "We just want to ask him some questions."

"Oh for the love of…. This again? Fine, but not here if you mind, I would prefer to be interrogated somewhere that isn't a forest or ruin and that hopefully is next to a hospital or clinic or something, cuz I'm slowly feeling back the pain of the last few hours."

"That can be arranged."

"Professor Goodwitch, let him go."

"But."

"That is an order"

"Yes Professor Ozpin." She released him.

Ruby went to him "You okay?" "I've been better, got that much to say."

They waited a few hours for the other students before going back to the school via what looked like a way too large VTOL plane.

"What's this thing called?"

"A Bullhead."

"Neat."

He fell asleep on the way back.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Well that took a while._**

 ** _So while writing this a lot of things happened._**

 ** _I watched Hardcore Henry; it's a pretty awesome movie._**

 ** _The Orlando shooting happened, my heart goes to the people who lost their loved ones and to the victims themselves, they were just partying out living the night when some nutjob went and took theirs, why? Just why is what I'm asking at this point, why is this shit happening and getting worse?_**

 ** _If anyone reads this, just… live. For them, don't be ashamed of who you are and just live life to the best you can._**

 ** _As for when the next chapter might happen, well it's gonna take a while, I'm changing computers tomorrow, so I'm going to put every chapter thus far on my newer PC._**

 ** _So that's about it I guess… oh I also passed my InDesign class so I'm one step closer to getting my Graphic Designer degree, I'm still working on the hardware one but it's getting better._**

 ** _So peace out I guess._**

 ** _-MrRomAD_**

 ** _OH and before I forget, red like roses is shared between RWBY and JNPR, I just found it easier to put the lyrics on the RWBY part only._**


	5. Wake Up's and Hang Out's

**_And so I'm back with a new chapter, yes I took my sweet ass time but hey I'm a procrastinator or at least that what that fortune cookie said._**

 ** _So I've got a new PC and I've moved my stories to that one, just got done cleaning my room. I also changed my computer desk, though the legs on the new one are a little too tall, I'm going to need a new chair too._**

 ** _I've also been playing always sometimes monsters (just beat it… poor Vinny (my character)) and Shadow Warrior (the reboot, though I've got the original so I should give that a try)_**

 ** _You know how this thing goes, Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and all who worked on it own RWBY_**

 ** _I only own my OC's_**

 ** _Let's Make a Deal_**

* * *

 **RTMO-1625713**

 **BEACON ACADEMY - AUDITORIOUM**

The students had gathered around the auditorium, waiting for more students to arrive as well as the headmaster so they could begin the process of creating the teams, well except for one.

The little red reaper was a bit worried about that person they met on the forest, he didn't wake up when they got back and was taken away by the bullhead with Headmaster Ozpin.

"What's the matter sis?" asked Yang having noticed her sister's concern.

"Oh, it's nothing Yang."

"Come on Rubes, what is it?"

"Well it's just, I'm kinda worried about him."

"About who?... wait is this about that guy we met back on the woods? Trying to capture my little sister's heart, huh? well he better watch out."

"No! it's not that, it's just well when he didn't wake up from the bullhead I just got a bit worried, I mean I know he's with professor Ozpin and all but still."

"Good old Ruby worrying about others, look I'm sure he's fine he's probably sleeping off the last few hours, so there's nothing to worry about ok."

"….Alright, I guess so, thanks Yang." Ruby said with a smile.

"You are welcome sis, besides it's not like he can't take a punch or two." Yang responded with a smile of her own, part of her remembering their "fight" at the ruins.

"Ok…. Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I, a, well…"

It was only the timely arrival of Ozpin that stopped that line of inquiry, having come back from taking care of Al.

"Excuse me for the delay, there was some business I had to attend to and as I can see I'm not the only one who is late." Ozpin said into the microphone as he took notice of the amount of students that there were on the auditorium

"Well without any further preamble, let's begin the team creation process! Hopefully our missing alumni will appear or else they will end up without a team for the next 4 years."

And so Ozpin started to call names and make teams, with the late students arriving in the nick of time to get their team. Though as he was still calling names there was a lingering question in side Ruby's mind _"_ _where is he?"_ she had expected him to show up alongside Ozpin and wait for his new team, though now that she was thinking about it, she didn't remember him from the first day she was here, giving her more questions without the answers, the most persistent ones being _"_ _who is he?"_ and _"_ _Is he okay? "_ and well in a sense he was ok, if just not around.

* * *

 **SHAWCROSS CLINIC – ROOM 7/E**

Our outsider, who had passed out from exhaustion and was currently inside a clinic not far from beacon, the bullhead having dropped him off there after taking most of the students back. Currently he was stuck resting in bed hooked to a few machines to monitor his heart rate and what not, after getting some exams made courtesy of Ozpin who had dropped him off and wanted to know more about this interloper.

So stuck in a bed, the only noises from inside the room being the beeps off the machines he was stuck to and the snoring coming from him, he did the only thing he could and just dreamed…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A 1960's dodge charger with tinted windows was driving away on the Tokyo streets from the newest site of destruction leaving behind corpses, destroyed cars and police who were on the scene too late to find him, it was a busy week for the driver of the charger, fucking up deals, destroying drugs, rescuing people who were about to be sold and killing a lot of goons._

 _He was wearing what looked like some military grade armor on his body, covering his chest, neck, shoulders, arms and legs, his face had a bulletproof mask on with a skull painted on, it was covered by the hood that stood out from the armor._

 _He looked tired, needed sleep, a good shower and a quicker way of finding his friends, because all this death and destruction wasn't getting him anywhere, though he hoped that at least this plan worked, though ether way he was going to hell._

 _She was waking up._

 _"_ _こんにちは、どなたでしょうか？_ _どうしたの！？_ _"_

 _He turned on the car radio and raised the volume of the song that was playing._

 _Gorillaz - Stylo_

 _There was a deal going on, two yakuza clans were tired of fighting and were making a deal, including Russian mercenaries/Mafya gang from somewhere in Asia to stop the fighting, increase their power, that sort of shit._

 _Love, electricity, shockwave central_

 _Power on the motherboard, yes_

 _"_ _Ginji_ _！_ _..._ _誰か！誰もが_ _.._ _助けてください_ _！_ _"_

 _The deal however had a bunch of problems, like say some who were very opposed to the agreement on both sides, or that the head of one of the clans dropped dead leaving his daughter to lead them through this time… and she was just barely out of high school._

 _Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow_

 _Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on_

 _"_ _神ああ、あなたは私を行かせてくださいされている誰でも、私はあなたがちょうど私が行かせてくださいを求めるものは何でもあなたにあげます！_ _"_

 _It was in a firefight that happened before the ceasefire, that got him involved, he and his friends had traveled to Japan in order to take a vacation from all of the crazy bullshit that was happening back home. You know see the sights, enjoy the views, hell one of them was really into anime so she was really happy about the whole thing…. Until she, and some others were used as meat shields and taken away during a firefight, were he somehow managed to get involved in more bullshit._

 _Yes the lantern burn, burn that easy_

 _And broadcast, so raw and neatly_

 _あなたは私は私はあなたが欲しいものを得ることができ手放_ _す場合、私が行かせてくださいしてください_ _..._

 _So he ended up in the middle of a turf war/peace agreement/takeover, some of his friends managed to get out of there, but he stayed behind promising to find the others and bring them back._

 _"_ _SHUT UP!" He screamed through a voice modifier making it sound unnatural._

 _He spent the last week like the punisher, only it was killing him faster than it ever did Frank Castle, he had originally the help of another vigilante who apparently had an insider, but their methods clashed and he went on his own. Though he did manage to find said insider and plant some bugs for future info._

 _What's worse is that he had a way to find them and get them back much quicker but she was currently being repaired, having gotten a beating from something from outer space, god he wishes his life was boring._

 _Which led him to now, inside of a car with an unwilling passenger on the back seat, bound and her head covered in a black pillow case (he had to improvise) was the leader of one of the clans, a teenaged girl begging for her life._

 _He stopped at a red light, taking the chance to unzip his bulletproof vest and take off his mask and hoodie, moving his hand through his hair, he was sweating like it was a sauna, even though it was winter in Tokyo._

 _He was tired, but hoped that this one would at least work._

 _Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out…_

 _It had to._

* * *

 **15 HOURS SINCE DIMENSIONAL DISPLACEMENT**

"He's waking up, call Mr. Ozpin and tell him that he woke up."

"Yes Dr. Shirayuki."

"And also, tell him that the results will be done and sent to him within the week."

"Understood." the nurse left the room.

Al blinked a few times before sitting up only to be held back by what looked like a pair of arms.

"Hey easy now, you just woke up."

He looked around noticing he was in a hospital room. On his left side there were some life monitors hooked up to him, to his right was a woman, no older than her mid 20's with icy purple hair on a ponytail, light blue eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a set off aqua medical scrubs, white hospital sneakers and a lab coat, she helped him sit up and then started to examine him, checking his eyes with a pen light making him squint in discomfort as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain.

"Who are you, where am I?"

"I'm Dr. Shirayuki and you are in Shawcross clinic." She said as she put her pen back on its coat pocket

"Wait why…"

"Ok let's see, do you remember anything before you woke up?"

"Um…. I was in a ship and just fell asleep, wait what happened!?" he thought, figuring that something bad must have happened for him to just wake up in a clinic, like the VTOL being shot down or something.

"Nothing bad, you just passed out from exhaustion and got taken here by Mr. Ozpin, though when we first saw you I've got to say, we thought you were a lot worse."

"Oh thank go… wait? Mr. Ozpin?"

"Headmaster of Beacon academy." At that he was just confused "one of the most prestiged academies for hunters worldwide?... No, nothing?"

"…wait would he be tall, lanky and have spiky silver hair?"

"That's the one."

"Ok…that makes sense I guess, so ummm where's my stuff?" he said finally noticing that he was only wearing some scrubs and newer bandages.

"Your clothes are in the drawer next to you, your backpack is on the chair with your sword next to it, as for your other weapons, those were taken by Mr. Ozpin, but he's planning to give them back once you woke up since he said that he wanted to have a word with you."

"So that spiky haired guy and his admittedly hot secretary want to have a word with me."

"Yes. But before you leave I would like to ask you some more ques.."

"Ma'am?" asked a heavy set nurse with messy brown hair.

"Yes?"

"I there's a bullhead on the roof waiting for your patient."

"Wait, what?" both of them asked.

"Yeah, said that he needed to be on the roof and leave with him ASAP."

"But, he just woke up, I mean he said he wanted to have a talk with you when you woke up but I didn't expect him to be that literal about that."

"Look, Doc let's just get this over with."

A.R took off the medical equipment, got off the bed and opened the drawer.

"I'm just gonna change, tell the pilot to just wait a minute, so could I have some privacy, please?"

"Alright."

Both doctor and nurse left the room, leaving him alone as he put his clothes back on.

* * *

 **SHAWCROSS CLINIC – BULLHEAD ROOF DOCK**

"Took you long enough." Said the pilot of the bullhead as A.R got inside putting his backpack on a seat, he could have sworn he sounded Scottish. "A Few more minutes and I would be long gone." "Sue me, I had to change and look for my stuff" he responded closing the door "Well don't be too late next time lad." He started preparing for take-off. "To all passengers, please keep your limbs inside at all times. This is big green 01, prepping for take-off."

"I'll keep that in mind." He sat down putting the seatbelts on and watched from the window as the city below him got smaller and smaller as the VTOL took off.

 _"_ _So here we are, kid."_

Al turned only to see what looked like himself a few years ago across from him, only he was slightly more… demonic so to speak, spikes came out from the sides of his arms, back and shoulders tearing up the clothes there, his hands were black with talons in place of fingertips, he didn't have any glasses, they met before he ever needed them, his eyes were black with red irises, from his forehead came out two horns, both broken and twisted, the look was completed with the color of his skin being much more of a dark red with some parts looking cracked like he was just made of plastic.

"Yeah, here we are… I haven't seen you in that form for a long time."

 _"_ _Well, I figured you might need someone to talk to, and who better than you yourself."_

A.R. lit up a cigarette and took a long drag from it "He's got my wallet"

 _"_ _What?"_

"That Ozpin guy took my wallet, phone, my guns and my screwdriver. Fucker even took my switchblade" He took another drag from his cig. "He even took my holsters."

 _"_ _Huh, guess he's got an interest in you? Congrats, 2 days here and you got a boyfriend."_

"Shut up."

 _"_ _So when can we expect the great announcement"_

"Fuck off."

 _"_ _Lucifer in hell, relax, I'm just joking, what can't you take a joke?"_

"Look all I want is my stuff back."

 _"_ _Fair enough, Jeez… that I'll never sound right coming out of my mouth, but if I'm serious for a moment why would he take your crap… actually why did he leave me with you, why not take me as well?"_

"Oh, now you give a shit and yes I was asking myself that question."

 _"_ _Oh ha ha ha, but who knows…. Maybe he already knows what you are?"_

"So what, he figures I'm not from around here, I could be from anywhere around here."

 _"_ _Sure try to lie to the man and his secretary and speaking of, man I have seen some sucubbi that could not hold a candle to her."_

"I know, I saw her too, she trapped me with the force or something before we left the forest."

 _"_ _You saw her, but have you truly seen her? I mean …. "_

He tuned out the blubbering demon as he looked out the window again and saw the sun setting down, leaving an orange glow as it did.

"Hey kid." The pilot took him out of his thoughts "I know I'm taking you on a free ride and all but, I would have figured you would know that this is a no smoking flight"

"I was never told that."

The pilot chuckled a bit at that "Well I would have figured you would be at least polite enough to ask if you could smoke, but anyways put that thing off and get back to talking to your imaginary friend."

"Sure." he took one last drag, stomped out the remains on the bullhead's floor and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY – STUDENT DORM ROOMS**

The door to the dorm room was practically kicked in as the newly minted team RWBY walked inside, the initiation finally and officially over. The room was a regular affair, 4 beds by the windows on rows of 2, lamp desk in between the middle of the beds, 4 desks by the sides of the door and on the walls next to it with some book shelves on top of each, a pair of lamps on the corners, some closets and a door that can only be assumed was the bathroom. The ceiling was painted white, the walls were half beige, the other half and the floor were wooden.

"That took forever!" said Yang as she threw herself onto one of the desk chairs and started balancing on it with her feet on the table. Haphazardly throwing her stuff on one of the beds.

"Well some student's did arrive late, thus making it last longer than it should." Said her partner Blake as she laid down on one of the beds, book in hand as she started reading it. Her stuff placed nicely on the side of it.

They were followed by Ruby, appearing in a flurry of rose petals who was carrying her stuff on her back alongside armfuls of Weiss's stuff.

"Hey Rubes, what's with you carrying 'the Schnee-Queen's stuff?" asked Yang.

"Oh, I was just helping her with her with it, she had a lot of bags so I offered my help and she accepted." Was Ruby's response as she put down Weiss's stuff on the bed closest to the window before throwing her bag across to the other bed.

"Really?"

Weiss finally entered the room, carrying couple of large metal boxes. She placed them down on the other desk, closed the door and stat down on the chair.

"So Weiss - Cream, what's with the boxes."

"Well if you must ask they are filled with Schnee brand Dust."

"Obtained through some 'very shady' methods." Blake added to the conversation, her bow moving.

"Well, the company is working on that."

"So, why was my sister carrying your stuff?"

"Well, she offered her help."

"See I told you."

"But I was a bit…. Skeptical after the first time we met."

"Wait what happened then?"

"Yang, it's not important."

Yang got of the chair and walked towards Ruby. "Ruby Rose, you are going to tell me what happened, or I will not allow you any cookies for the next month."

"NO!... I well, you see, ah…" she had her hands behind her back and was balancing her left foot.

"Do to her clumsiness, she caused an explosion in the courtyard when we first met." Said Weiss rather quickly and somewhat annoyed.

"Wait. That was you!?" Yang said pointing at her sister "I had heard some things about this one girl who exploded yesterday, but I didn't expect it to be you!"

"Yeah, thanks to her I almost lost a lot dust yesterday!"

"Hey, it was an accident I swear."

"See Weiss. it was just an accident, that's not going to happen again, right Ruby?"

"Yes, it won't happen again and you know you don't have to act like you are my mother."

Yang proceeded to put her in a bone crushing (for anyone else) noogie position. "I know, but I love doing so."

At the antics of her team Weiss could only respond with. "I still can't believe that Ozpin made you our leader."

At this Yang let go of her sister. "Hey! I know Ruby may be a bit immature at times."

"HEY!" Ruby stomped on the ground.

"But I know she'll make a great leader."

"Oh, thank you."

"Still though, leadership takes finesse, knowledge, respect and maturity." Weiss said while looking at her fingernails.

"So what, you sayin that you could do a better job than my little sister." Yang said threateningly as she walked towards Weiss, cracking her knuckles.

"Well…" Responded Weiss as she got up to confront Yang, finding herself a few inches short and having to look up somewhat.

The air was filled with tension, as everyone in the room was expecting someone to throw the first punch or kick or something, this was quickly alleviated by Ruby standing in-between the both of them.

"Ladies, this is the bedroom alright. No fighting in the Bedroom, so both of you stand down."

"But."

"Now!"

"Ok then."

"Alright Rubes."

The both of them sat down on the desk chairs again.

"So what was that thing you were saying about leadership, Weiss?" added Blake finally feeling like adding something to the conversation.

"You know, you could have helped somehow." Pointed out Ruby as she sat down on the bed where her stuff was.

"It seemed like you had it handled." Shrugged Blake as she kept reading.

There was some silence as they just minded their own business when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" Asked Yang getting up from her seat.

"It's Jaune." Replied the voice.

Yang opened the door slightly leaning on it. It was the blond kid, Jaune Arc, also the leader of the newly minted team JNPR, consisting of him, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren (he seems to prefer going by Ren.)

"What's up, Vomit Boy?"

"I am never loosing that name am I?"

"Nope" was Yang's cheery response "Seriously though, what is it?"

"Oh, me and the others were going to town to get some stuff for decoration and we were wondering if you guys would like to come along."

"OK, hey you guys wanna go out?" asked Yang to the others.

"No thanks, it's been a long day and I just want to read for a while" was Blake's response.

"Yeah, me nether. I'm kind of exhausted from today." Was Weiss's response as she got up and went towards the bed where her stuff was.

"I'm in." Said Ruby "I mean, this is going to be our room for a while, so why don't we make it 'our room'! Also I thing this would be a great team bonding activity for us. We could learn what we like and dislike, you know just a little bit more about us!"

"Well if Ruby is in then I'm in." Yang answered. "You guys sure you don't want to come along?"

"Please!" Ruby proceeded to give her best puppy eye impression on Blake who resisted for a total of 1.5 second before deciding to go along, with Weiss it was a more impressive 2 seconds before she cracked.

"There, the whole team is coming!" said the little reaper happily.

"Alright, I'll tell the others, though we might want to hurry up a bit, before we miss the Bullheads and go past curfew."

And so the teams got ready to leave.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well that took me for fucking ever didn't it? And you wanna know the worst part, that was half of the original chapter 5, it was that long I made the rest into chapter six, which I still haven't finished._**

 ** _You can blame the procrastination and overloading on Resistance 3, MGS V: The Phantom Pain, COD: Ghosts's multiplayer and my own insane mind respectively. But yeah the next one is mostly done, just gonna need some more tweaking before it's finished._**

 ** _As for me, I'm fine, getting better on my community graphic design classes, so I'm expecting my degree to be given to me by the end of the year, if I get lucky._**

 ** _So as always, if you got anything, positive, negative or even neutral to say about the story, just leave a comment, I'm open to suggestions, or anything to improve my writing skills (remember first story) just be civil about it._**


	6. Questions, Deals

**_So, here we are, chapter 6, or 5.2 if you look at it from that perspective_**

 ** _Look give me a break, the original chapter 5 was a bit too long for my tastes, so I cut it in half and here we are._**

 ** _So yeah, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum (R.I.P), and all the people who worked on it, both past and present._**

 ** _I only own my OC's._**

 ** _You get the jist of it._**

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY – BULLHEAD DOCKS**

The sun took it's time to set down by the time the bullhead got to the Beacon docks, now leaving a growing darkness above the city. "Thank you for flying Reid airways, please put all seats into the upright position and close the food trays. Do not get up until we have stopped, hope you had a wonderful time and might recommend us to your mates." The pilot landed on the dock.

"So you done talking about the many ways you would 'ravage her body'?" he was looking out the window finding Goodwitch standing there along some oddly familiar faces. "cuz we got company."

 _"_ _What? Oh I'm not even done, but for now I'll leave you at that."_ Plastic skin turned to ash as he started to disappear as Al unhooked his seatbelt. " _Will you look at that."_

Teams RWBY and JNPR were there waiting as well.

 _"_ _Look at that welcoming party."_

 _"_ Why are they here?"

 _"_ _Dunno, don't care."_ He picked up his backpack.

"I know." He opened the door of the bullhead and got out, kicking away the remains of the cigarette and its ashes from the ship.

 _"_ _Well for now, let's knock their socks off."_ Said Caim now back on his mind.

The VTOL stood there as he walked towards them.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES AGO**

Both teams were going down to the path toward the docs in order to find a bullhead that would take them towards Vale.

"So, how are things." Asked Jaune to Weiss.

"They are fine."

"Ahh. Well just, you know, asking." He rubbed the back of his head.

"We are gonna get so much stuff. Hey Ren, think they'll let us get a sloth for our room as a pet." Said Nora as she tried to hang of Ren like a sloth.

"No Nora, I don't think we'll get a sloth, also I'm pretty sure that they don't allow pets here."

"Awww. But it would be sooo cute, with it just hanging around our room."

"So. Pyrrha Nikos. How does it feel being the star that you are?" ask Yang having gotten close to her.

"Oh it's fine, if a little dull sometimes."

"Oh well, don't worry, me and Yang are gonna make sure that there is not a dull moment on your stay here!" Proclaimed Ruby with her fist in the air. "Right Yang!"

"Right…"

Pyrrha chuckled a bit at the sight. Not in mocking, but in just how fun it was hanging with them, even if they've only met for a short while.

It went on like this for a while, failed flirting, attempted pet sneaking plans shotdown by logic and some good ole fashioned goofing off until they reached the docks and saw Ms. Goodwitch seemingly waiting for someone.

"Professor Goodwitch. What are you doing here?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, hello, Miss Nikos. I'm just waiting for someone."

"A hot date?" Joked Yang.

"For your information I'm here in behalf of headmaster Ozpin to receive someone. But if I may ask, why are your and miss Rose's Teams out here?"

"Oh, we are here to go to town and get some stuff for our rooms." Replied Jaune.

"Alright then. You can probably catch the next transport right about… now." She said as a Bullhead arrived and landed in front of them.

Out of it came the last person they were expecting. The guy they met back on emerald forest, with some new bandages on his head and hand.

"Sup." He said as he approached them, what he did not expect was for Ruby to tackle hug him in a flurry of rose petals.

"Oh Dear Monty, you are okay! I was so worried about you.. I mean well until we got our team selection and I ended up becoming the leader of my team, which distracted me, but still I'm so glad you are fine!" she said quickly.

"Hey Ruby…. You mind getting off me?" He said noticing the compromising position they were on. "I mean, I'm happy to have someone give a shit that I am alive but I don't think your sis likes how this looks."

Ruby looked at how they were, with her on top of him, and got off quickly, her face beet red. Al proceeded to stand up to be greeted by the others.

"Where were you? We didn't see you when the teams where being selected." Asked Yang

"I was just… sleeping around… not like that Yang." He answered noticing her smirk at the answer.

"Well, what happened to you? You just sort of blacked out on the ride back." Asked Jaune

"Oh that, just a little power nap that took too long."

"You sure about that, cuz with the way you looked we thought it was something worse." Blake pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Well I've been through worse and somehow always came out alive. Why do you think I carry so many weapons with me?"

"Speaking of weapons. If I remember correctly I think you had more than just your sword." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Oh.. they are in a …. Safe place."

"Anyway. Why are you here? Last we saw you weren't a student." Asked Weiss, somewhat confused at his appearance.

"Well apparently Oz up here wants to talk to me about something. I didn't have much to do so I figured 'why not' and came here."

"Alright students, we can continue the welcoming party later, right now Professor Ozpin is waiting for his arrival, plus weren't you all going to the city?" Goodwitch reminded them.

"Oh yeah! We are gonna get so much stuff - can we have it in pink? – and we are gonna get a sloth!" Nora said excitedly.

"No sloths, Ms. Valkyrie." That pretty much deflated nora's mood.

"Well ah… anyways. I guess it's good to see you guys here."

"Yeah, it's good to see that you are fine too." Responded Ren.

"Well im not gonna hold you guys for long. That" he pointed at the bullhead behind "is probably what you are gonna take so, sorry about the smell. I smoked a cigarette on the way over, so then, see you guys around."

"See you too."

They all left for the bullhead as Goodwitch reminded them to come back before curfew. He waved them away as it departed, Ruby waving back, while Weiss complained about the smell. It disappeared on the slowly darkening horizon.

"Follow me." Goodwitch said curtly as she turned around and walked away.

"What? No fanfare?" He said as he followed her.

 _"_ _You have to admit that's a nice view."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

He followed her trough the academy, it being night meaning that there were only the groundskeepers, until they ended up going inside a tower.

* * *

 **EMERALD TOWER**

"So this is where the great wizard works, surveying his domain from above, or plotting from below, right?" She did not even respond, just getting into the elevator inside motioning him to follow her.

She pressed the button, making it go up. "So… you got anything to do this weekend?... no, nothing, not even some measly 'I'm washing my hair then'?, Christ."

.

.

.

"I don't know what professor Ozpin's sudden interest in you is, but let me warn you to not try to do any harm to him."

"Or what, am I in for 'a world of pain?'" he said with some sarcastic air quotes.

"In a way, yes." She responded rather coldly.

"Christ I'm just talking to the guy you don't need to get all 'defensive girlfriend' on me."

"Good then… wait girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend."

"You aren't? Then what was that all about?"

"Just giving you a warning that's all." She said with a little pink on her face showing.

"Fair enough."

.

.

.

 **DING**

"Here we are."

They stepped into a room, there was a wooden double door in front of them, and next to it there were some chairs. Oddly that was all there was in the room, it the lighting gave it a sort of green glow.

"Professor Ozpin is behind that door."

"What, you are not coming?"

"He asked me to only escort you here and wait until you are done with your meeting to escort you out." She sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ok, dutiful secretary, it's through those doors right."

She just gave him a look that said to hurry up.

"Alright."

He walked through into the office, closing the door behind him, the office in contrast with the waiting room had an almost stark white scheme to it, the only things breaking up that being the wooden table to his left and the plant on top of it, on the walls were gears, noticeable mostly because of how unsafe they looked, in front of him was a long half circular desk in which Oz was sitting down behind, drinking a cup of coffee on a chair with two halves of a gear sticking out of the sides. On top of it was his stuff: his shotgun, pistols in their holsters, wallet, phone, knife. But not his screwdriver, he would figure out where it was later.

"Ah, welcome Mr. A.R right?"

He pulled out his transparent tablet and played a recording.

 **"Just who are you?"**

 **"A.R., or you can call me Al if you want."**

 **"Just that?"**

 **"Just That."**

That was when he first met Blake and Yang.

 _"_ _What? How does he?"_

"If you are gonna ask how, I was monitoring the Initiation from this morning, keeping a record of everything and trying to make sure that none of my students were wounded or killed."

"Even though you shot them into the woods telling them to make up a landing as they went."

"True. I also know you are not from around here." He proceeded to play a video on his tablet and show it to him, it showed the forest at night a slight blue glow coming from above, he changed the recording to another part of the forest that night, first showing him climbing down the cliff, the glow dimming, then it showed the red sword on a field with the blue glow dying off, leaving only the dark of night, it then skipped to when he found Caim, the recording stopped after that.

"Anyways, would you like to take a seat?" he said putting his tablet on the desk next to A.R's stuff and pointing at a chair in front of the desk, on which he proceeded to sit down, leaving his backpack to his right, giving him access to his sword should the moment require it.

"You might be wondering why I called you up here."

"I'm wondering why you took my stuff."

"Fair enough, but I've asked you up here for a reason…"

"Going to avoid my question. Alright."

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Seriously? You could have done this at the hospital after I woke up. You didn't need to steal my stuff. I didn't need to come here!" he screamed, calling bullshit on the whole scenario.

"….. You done?" Ozpin took a zip from his cup.

"Yes, though I would like to ask some things too, if you don't mind."

"Fair enough, tell me just how old are you?"

"What?

"How old are you."

"The fuck are you...?

"Your eyes make you look worn out, coupled with the growing beard, and the way you carry yourself around it makes you look like you are somewhere around your mid 20's, am I right?"

"…. I'm 19, sir."

"Huh a youth trying to make himself older, or maybe you just learned to grow up the hard way." He took another zip from his coffee.

"Ok then… well know if you don't mind me I've got a question. Where am I?"

"In my office, on the grounds of beacon."

"Oh ha fucking ha, seriously, where the hell am I?

"Alright, you are in the Kingdom of Vale, currently in the city of Vale, one of the few human safe havens against the Grimm."

"The Grimm… wait like that bird or those wolves and the bears and the scorpion. Seriously? Cuz if about say 9 people can take care of all that, then what's to worry?"

Ozpin did something no one would have expected him to, he chuckled.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what we have faced, what we have done, what we are going to face…

"Wait, what do you mean by tha…

"Now I'm going to ask you a question? Who are you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, there's no records of you anywhere, not here, not in Atlas or Vacuo, Mistral, Vale or even small villages, you don't see to have any sort of aura, though I'll wait for the test results too confirm or deny that and the weapons you carry, while similar to ours are different, in both construction and materials, so let me ask you again. Who are you?"

"Why don't you tell me, you took my wallet, my phone and my screwdriver I would have figured you would know something, also why did you do those exams?" already his distrust at the man in front of him growing bigger.

"All I found from there, are the fact that the place you were born doesn't exist, your date of birth was a few hundred or so years ago, and we are still investigating your…. What did you call that device? A screwdriver?" All he got was a nod "so I figured I might as well ask. As for the exams, well I wanted to learn some more about you"

 _"_ _Ohhhhh."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

"Alright, as you know I'm 19, I come from Lima, the capital of Peru, the nation that doesn't exist and for the past few years I've experienced shit that would, well I'm mostly taking this from a movie I like, how did it go? Oh right, 'Would turn you white.' Or I guess transparent given your complexion, anything you would like me to add?"

"What's the connection between you and that sword?"

"what?" he asked now a bit nervous.

"I've seen people who act as if their weapon is alive, which is normal in some cases like coping mechanisms and an overactive imagination, but you; you not only act as if it were alive but when I left you at the hospital I could feel a presence coming from within that blade, so what's your connection with it."

"Him."

"What?"

"He hates it when you call him it, as for our connection. Sorry wizard but that's something between me and him." At the mention of the word wizard Oz somewhat narrowed his eyes but this went unnoticed.

"Alright, how about that mark on your left hand, I doubt it's a birthmark." Al tried to cover his left hand that started throbbing at its mention. "Especially given that it seems to allow you to do some strange things."

"Would you believe me if I said I got it in a dream?"

Oz raised an eyebrow at that statement "Would you like to elaborate?"

"Well like I said it was a dream, so I can't really remember what happened."

"Alright then, just a couple more questions and then you can leave."

"Ok but before you ask, where's my screwdriver?"

"I can assure you that it's on safe hands right now. Like I said, just being tested to see what it's capable of"

"Well you won't find much I can assure you that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's locked, and only I and two others can unlock it and use it."

"Alright, just two more questions. What's Brain?"

"What?" A.R asked incredulously.

"I mean what is this." Ozpin proceeded to pick up his phone, go through the apps menu until he reached a particular app and showed it to him, it was a green background with what looked like a darker green shape on the form of Brain from pinky and the brain, the words activate brain were there just waiting to be touched.

"Huh, I don't know what that is." He replied unconvincingly.

"Well when we were looking at your device this suddenly activated and hacked the nearest electronics in the vicinity, which were the machinery and the security cameras on the test chamber so why don't you tell me what and why do you have it?"

A.R was sweating now, well he had been for a while, but mostly ignored it, now he just couldn't anymore as he wiped his brow from sweat and answered him.

"Alright, Brain is a hacking program made by a… shall we say colleague of mine, it can hack through most electronic defenses and delete, reprogram, clone and replace stuff. Like lines of code, files, pictures, etc. But it can also be used to help boost antivirus software, so that most if not all hacks become useless against it, does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"So am I free to go."

"Not yet just one last question. How would you feel about joining Beacon?"

"I beg your pardon."

"With your skill set and other abilities, you would make for a fantastic hunter, probable lack of Aura aside. All you would need would be discipline, knowledge of the world you are in and some refinement. Plus you are at the age limit to legally enter, despite what your ID says."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you want me to enroll in your magical high school? Sure, ok. No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no. Aside from the fact that I have no point being here, what makes you think I'll accept, just some polite asking, well no."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"I can respect a man's decision, if you don't want to enter beacon that's fine."

"Well that's gone better than I expected."

"Though I wonder, what are you going to do now while you wait for your 'friends'?" he took another zip from his mug.

"Wait how did you…" he pulled out his transparent tablet "Oh right. Well I can probably get a job, find somewhere to live and wait for them to pick me up, at least that's the plan."

"Well, how are you going to do that without an identity, or find a home, what are you going to do, live off the streets? Here you are no one, you don't exist, you have no identity."

A.R grit his teeth, he was starting to get pissed off. "And your point is?"

"I can give you an identity, I know people. I can give you a place to live. As for the lien I can probably clear you for some missions to earn some, not too hard, just enough for you to learn something and maybe get some lien, if not you could always get a part time job here with your new ID. So what do you say now?"

Ozpin put his mug on the table and looked A.R in the eyes, A.R took a deep breath, this wasn't the first time he made a deal and as much as he didn't trust him he was at least up front about just how screwed he was, so he made a decision.

"Alright, you win. I'll join your magical high school." He said extending his hand forward, they sealed the deal with a hand shake.

"So about this ID?"

"You'll probably have it tomorrow morning but first." Oz pulled out his tablet and pointed it at him.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm going to take your picture for your ID, now please stand still." He took the first picture "Now look to the left." He took another one. "And now your right." Last picture taken.

"Now then." He pulled out a smaller version of the tablet. "If you could please pick up your stuff."

"Ok." Al took off his jacket and put on the holsters for his revolvers, followed by his thigh holster, he pocketed his wallet, phone and switchblade before putting his jacket back on as Ozpin made a call took his phone out.

"Oh, before I ask, would you kindly delete that Brain program?"

"What?" he asked in confusion

"You heard me, if something like that were to fall into the wrong hands…"

"Assuming it's already on the right ones." A.R interrupted.

"Anyway" Ozpin continued "If it were to fall into the wrong hands it could potentially be disastrous for everyone so if you could please…"

"Fine I got it." Al swiped on his phone till he found the tools app, from there it was just easy to remove Brain with nothing but the touch of a button.

"There it's gone, see." He showed Ozpin the phone, now Brain free, before putting it on his pocket.

"Thank you." He dialed up a number "Miss Goodwitch if you could please come in."

She came into the office. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Miss Goodwitch if you could please escort our newest recruit to his dorm room that would be great."

She looked at Al as he swung his backpack onto his back and shouldered the shotgun.

"Our newest student?"

"Yes if you could please welcome Mr. A.R to beacon academy and take him to his dorm room that would be wonderful" he said taking yet another zip of his mug.

"Alright, follow me to your room Mr. A.R…. I'll never get used to saying that."

"You could also call me Al."

"Alright then, now if you could please wait outside for a few minutes while I talk to Ozpin, it won't take long."

"Ok then. Hey just how long will I have to wait for your 'top men' to give me back my screwdriver?"

"Once they are done testing it, it will be delivered to you. that I can promise. Oh before you leave, what clothing size are you?"

"XL"

"You don't look the XL type."

"Personal preference." He shrugged as he left the room.

He sat down on the lobby, not really caring about the conversation they were both having as he pulled out his head phones, plugged them into his phone and put on some music.

 _Ruckusface – Vending Machetes._

* * *

"I really hope you know what you are doing here Ozpin" said Goodwitch with her arms crossed and putting on an annoyed glare.

"Don't worry Glynda, I do know what I'm doing," said Ozpin finally getting off his chair and walking towards her, cane in hand.

"Oh, do you! Cuz the last I checked Beacon did not accept people who attacked other students, or were not even confirmed to exist." She responded tapping her foot.

"I know Glyn, but still you have to admit, he's got some pretty good skills if he survived the emerald forest all by himself, plus have you ever seen someone with his abilities, teleportation, hell probably more, he'd make a valuable asset."

"This is in spite the fact that he not only doesn't exist, your shall we call it a leash on him isn't going to last too long, if his friends come to rescue him, and you've seen his fighting technic, no refinement, just brute force and some admittedly good shooting, plus, he can teleport, woopdee doo, there are tons more students who can do that and more, besides…" she was cut short by Ozpin putting his hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"Do you trust me Glynda? That's all I want to know."

With a heavy sigh she answered "Yes."

"Then trust me on this, alright."

"Fine." She said with some hesitation "But if he steps out of line…"

"You are going to put him in detention, if it's something very serious I might resign on the deal we have, you got my word on that alright."

"Ok, I'm trusting you on this."

She walked off the office into the lobby to see A.R standing there listening to music on one ear, keeping the other uncovered do to the bandages.

"Ok, so are you ready to see your new dorm room."

"Wha… oh yeah I'm ready, let's go."

They both went into the elevator that took them to the first floor leaving Ozpin alone in his office.

"Ok then." He proceeded to dial up a number on his transparent phone. "Hey James, it's me Ozpin. Yeah long time no see, anyway could you do me a favor….. Look it's not that big a favor, I just need you to create a fake ID for someone….. yes I know this isn't the time for it, but just listen, this kid has skills that might help turn the tide on this war… well he's not really the soldier type for one, for another he already accepted to enter Beacon….. look I'll take care of the paperwork, you just give me an ID, one preferably that has the initials A.R. and Al as the first two letters of it, yeah kid prefers that to his real name…. ok in how much time could you get it done… look I need it for tomorrow alright is that going to be a problem?... Good I'll send you the pictures of him…. Yeah I know he doesn't look good, but that's what happens when you fight an ursa…. Ok thanks James, I really appreciate this… oh and one more thing, be on the lookout for any new programs or viruses….. I know, I know. but something tells me to be on the lookout alright…. Yeah goodbye to you too."

He hung up.

" _First teams RWBY and JNPR; now this interloper, this is going to be an interesting school year."_ he thought to himself as he sat down on his chair, started looking at the beginning monthly reports, took a zip from his mug, taking the appearance of an overworked headmaster.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY – EXCHANGE STUDENTS DORM ROOM.**

 _Guided Meditation – Old Future Fox Gang (HM2 OST)_

 _"_ _Just focus on the road."_

It was a long walk from the tower to the dorm room, not exactly helped by the -Ahem- view in front of him, though oddly enough he hadn't heard a thing from Caim.

Finally they reached the building and went inside, going past the lobby, up to the third floor, Goodwitch proceeded to open the nearest room to the stairs by swiping her transparent mini-tablet on the door.

"Here's your room, it's usually meant for four people, so you'll probably have a lot of space to yourself."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what's that?" A.R asked after Goodwitch opened the door.

"What's what?" Goodwitch responded.

"that." He said pointing towards her tablet.

"Oh this, this is a scroll, right now I'm just using it to open your door so you can enter seeing how you don't have one, but that problem should probably be fixed by tomorrow."

"So was that larger tablet a scroll too?"

"Yes."

"Well ok then, um thanks for the room and all, and sorry about the whole intruding into the 'initiation' thing from this morning."

"Well, I accept your apology, now get inside, I expect you have a long day tomorrow."

He walked into the room. "Yeah, so do I." turned on the lights and closed the door.

The room wasn't much to speak off, it being pretty much the same as a regular student dorm, a bit further was a door that he went to investigate. It was just a bathroom, with some of the essentials, like complementary soap, toilet paper, and a towel. But that was about it, almost like they expected the "guests" to bring their own stuff. It had a tub in place of a shower.

He unsheathed his sword and put it next to the left desk and threw his shotgun on top of the nearest bed, he took off his jacket, holsters glove and belt, placing them on the bed as well, he walked towards the bathroom taking his backpack with him.

 _"_ _Where are you going?"_

"To take a shower, it's been a long day and I just want to get cleaned up and sleep."

 _"_ _Fair enough, but do me a favor; rub one out for me?"_ his only response to that was a middle finger as A.R walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 _"_ _Hahahaha… oh that never gets old."_

Inside the bathroom, he started to take off his shirt, then he proceeded to remove the bandages. "Oh yeah that's gonna leave a mark." He said looking at himself in the bathroom's mirror, the wounds he had obtained had left their mark like many others, the right side of his face had healed but there was still evidence of a claw mark going through, even almost costing him the top part of his ear. The wounds on his arms looked well enough, just 3 slashes on each forearm. As for the wound on his stomach, that one looked more like scar tissue than actual skin. He examined himself on the mirror, looking at old wounds "Thank God for all of that mystical magic bull" and noticing his pudginess. "God, I gotta start working out again." He took off his remaining clothes and went into the tub, turning the knobs until he got the right amount of heated water, he rinsed himself with the soap, much more carefully around the wounds, after 10 minutes he got out and dried himself with the towel and then went looking for something to put on from his bag.

After not finding much he decided to just pullout a pair of boxers from his backpack and wear that along with his "skull shirt". He rolled up the remaining clothes, picking up his boots and putting on his glasses, and left the bathroom, throwing the clothes into one of the closets, being careful to pullout his phone, leaving his boots in the middle of the room, socks still inside, and going to the bed where his stuff was and pulling out his other pack of clothes, out of that one he just pulled out a pair of black slacks and put them next to his stuff.

He finally went towards the nearest empty bed and got inside, when he noticed that Caim was on his "Human" Form.

 _"_ _You know, ever since I met you I've always had some questions, like: 'Why do you wear those glasses?' I mean you don't really need them anymore. Or 'Why did I join you?' I mean, that dungeon was shit, but ever since I first met you all I've seen is either you killing people, blowing shit up or moping, now granted that does sound a lot better than spending your time rotting away…."_

"Get to the point."

 _"_ _Why did you take the deal? I mean it got you a nice room all for yourself and a new identity you can commit more crimes with, assuming you are going to , but this is only gonna take you so far, once Angelus and the doctor show up and we are out of here what then?"_

"Look, it was either that or spending an unknown amount of time waiting around for them like a homeless person, scrounging for food, trying to just survive another day. Or I took the deal and well like you said a nice room for me. Plus I already passed high school. This shouldn't be that much of an issue."

 _"_ _Yeah, except you and everyone in your class pretty much cheated with each other to get through it and I don't think that's gonna be something you can do here."_

"Meh, ill figure it out as I go along."

 _"_ _Just as long as it's not like college."_

"Yeah, don't remind me about that, just let me sleep."

 _"_ _Well see you tomorrow."_

A.R. put his glasses on the bed, then laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"For the record. It's personal preference."

 _"_ _What?"_

"It's why I wear the glasses."

 _"_ _Oh. Fair enough."_

It was going to be a long first day tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So this was pretty quick, don't get used to it. But really though chapter 5 took me forever and I split it into two, so the second part is here._**

 ** _So moving along, my PS3 fucked up and deleted all of my games save data, so I'm gonna be taking forever and a half just getting all that I lost back._**

 ** _On a slightly more positive note. I got Binary Domain today, it's pretty cool. However I'm stuck in the highway part (fucking quick time events) so that's one more thing to occupy my time._**

 ** _So anyways. Tell me what you thought, if it needs improvement and all that Jazz._**

 ** _See you next time_**


	7. School Days: Part 1 - ish

**So, I'm back. Relatively fresh, had the intro bit stuck in my head for a while and I figured "Fuck it why not." And started this chapter.**

 **On the life side of things, I got Wolfenstein: The New Order, MGS V: Ground Zeroes and Bioshock 2 for my PS3, so this is gonna take a while, what with the occasional Nazi Killing Spree/Miserably failing at a stealth infiltration/Wandering the Depths of Rapture.**

 **Oh I also already finished Binary Domain. I liked that game.**

 **…** **.So what's the deal with people shitting on Bioshock 2 anyways?...**

 ***AWKWARD COUGH* so um, RWBY is owned by rooster teeth, Monty Oum(R.I.P), and all those have and will continue to work in it.**

 **I only own my OC's**

 **…** **.Let the Good times Roll**

* * *

 **RTMO-1625713**

 **BEACON EXCHANGE DORMS**

Al aroused from his slumber, got of the bed. Looking out the window, he saw what looked like a bluish gray sky with nothing else, no clouds, no sun, no nothing.

"That's not a good sign." He said standing up, he grabbed his black slacks and put them on, followed by the belt and thigh holster, his revolver holsters and socks and boots, forgoing the jacket or gloves for a while, though he took out the watch from his jacket pocket and put it on his left wrist. It was still stuck on earth time, he would get that calibrated later.

He took a long look at the rune on his left hand. It was ink black like a tattoo, only in his case it was pretty much branded to him. Had a sort of compass feel to it, down to having a little n of sorts, though it was on the bottom rather than the top, surrounded by lines and partial circles that ended in spiked lines.

He still didn't know why he had it or why it worked the way it did, and likely he would never find out for as long as he lived, he had already resigned himself to this.

He walked towards Caim, noticing the red sword didn't do or say anything, he crouched in front of it and tried waking it up. But to no avail. "Yeah, not a good sign."

He left the room only to discover something he thought he got away from so long ago.

 _"_ _You have got to be kidding me."_

 _Instead of the hallway of rooms he expected he was instead in front of a bunch of floating islands, made of concrete, memory, past, present, future. Each with their own individual snippet of life at that point. It was all floating in a sea of endless blue-gray sky. He walked to were the stairs should be only to see them gone, in front of where they should be there were more islands, those showing bits and pieces of his life, most prominent being of in the horizon a skyscraper, dark with blue neon lights, with one of the floors blown away from the inside as something jumped off._

 _"_ _Nolsec Heavy Industries Inc. HQ, never thought I would see you again."_

 _He turned around knowing what to do. He blinked from the island he was on to the nearest one's edge and climbed over it, then went towards the next one and the one after that. It was a long process of wandering through, but around him he saw things, a child in red next to another in yellow both eating cookies, the red one practically sucking them up as a woman in white and a man in yellow looked from their seats on a couch, all within a warm little home._

 _"_ _A family I'm guessing."_

 _A dark haired woman wondering the streets, surrounded by people walking around her, not like she was any random passerby but more keeping their distance._

 _"_ _I wonder who she is."_

 _A man with black hair sitting in a stool in some shit hole bar, drinking his life away, a strange looking scythe placed next to him._

 _"_ _Trying to dull the pain, huh?"_

 _A rather large family, the father was blond and blue eyed who pretty much towered the mother who was brown haired and dark eyed, they both looked like they had seen their fair share of combat but now, now they were spending time with their kids. 8 or nine, can't tell, all of them of different hair colors from light brown to golden blonde, out of all of them only 1 was a male. They were all in what looked like a picnic._

 _"_ _How picturesque."_

 _A girl looking tired inside of what looked like a dojo or a gym next to her was her mother tending to her in concern, the father looking stern, but at the same time regretful, trying to make apologies? Maybe, but at least they were there._

 _"_ _A fight, training, went out of control, trying to make things better, good on them."_

 _But it was not all happy memories and random thoughts._

 _A man with white hair was sitting in what looked like an office with two other people there, one dressed in white walking away, whether in disgust or fear he could not tell, the other older figure also dressed in white stood there, not in attention, but in defiance looking like she was about to spew an endless stream of curses at the man on the table._

 _"_ _Family arguments, never a good thing, seen too many to know that."_

 _A child with black hair, amber eyes and cat ears, she looked tired and was looking for food amongst the streets._

 _He took a deep breath, feeling something bubble up within him_

 _"_ _Calm down…."_

 _This was followed by what looked like a pair of children, one orange haired the other black haired, they were both huddled on a corner of a house, by the window it looked like fire was raging and grimm were attacking._

 _After that he saw the family he first saw, only here there was no warmth or comfort, it just had a cold sense of sadness. They were all in the edge of a cliff, the forest to their backs. The man in yellow stood next to the little girl in yellow as the little one in red stood in front of what looked like a grave stone, the drunkard was also there, drinking from his flask, as he saw the whole thing through, scythe at the ready in case anything went wrong._

 _Al walked into this little frozen snippet of life and got close to the grave, it read._

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter._

 _"_ _Losing family. That's a wound that never heals, it only stops throbbing, but is always there."_

 _He got up and went back towards the road and walked forward._

 _"_ _Yang, Ruby. I'm sorry."_

 _Upon further thought he realized he was looking at the pasts of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. As for the others he figured the ones huddled together were Ren and Nora, he still didn't know who the picnic ones or the dojo one were, but he had a hunch, as for the red haired one, she was still a mystery._

 _Walking forward he kept looking around, Blake was on one side of a train which was cut off from the rear part where some red haired guy, with a katana in a strange hilt, reached out to her; Weiss fighting a strange suit of armor, her face matted with blood from a wound to her eye; Yang having a fight inside a nightclub, knocking out what he could only assume was the place's security; Ruby stopping a robbery of a store of some sort._

 _He finally reached what looked like a statue of 2 people, one male one female, both with weapons at the ready. There above him a cloud of black smoke appeared and from it came a male figure on his 20's wearing a brown leather jacket, blue pants and black boots, his hair was short and brown, his features were unremarkable until you saw his eyes, black pools of nothing. He floated there with his arms crossed._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't the guy who gave me this." A.R said showing him the rune on his hand and flipping him off at the same time. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Dunwall or some other place, offering some poor shmuck the same deal you gave me?"_

 _"_ _Funny, when we first met you were not this irreverent and you gracefully accepted my gift." He replied._

 _"_ _Well times change, plus I didn't know that this would kill me, now that I know I'm not so sure I would have taken it."_

 _"_ _Then how would you have survived?"_

 _"_ _I would have found a way."_

 _"_ _Are you so sure about that?"_

 _A.R paused for a moment, not having an answer._

 _"_ _Well we'll take that silence as proof."_

 _"_ _Why am I here?"_

 _"_ _What makes you think I know that?"_

 _"_ _I dunno, the fact that you are a deity from another dimension, that we are talking while I'm stuck in another dimension. Stuff like that."_

 _"_ _Well I don't know, is not like I spend all of my time looking over you."_

 _The Kid took a couple of seconds to think about it, it made sense, , there are still 7 other people with it the same mark that he has that he could watch over, so why would he focus only on him._

 _"_ _Anyway, I have a task for you."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Didn't you hear me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but what do you want from me?"_

 _"_ _I want you to find something."_

 _"_ _What like a missing person, one of your followers, a chunk of element 115?" he said with his eyebrow raised._

 _"_ _No. just a few answers. 'Who controls the seasons' 'what are the grimm' 'where did the old man go'._

 _"_ _What?... I don't get it."_

 _"_ _Just a little riddle of sorts for you since you are staying here for a while."_

 _"_ _What if I don't give you your answer?"_

 _"_ _Well several things won't make too much sense. Now I think it's time for you to wake up."_

 _"_ _Yeah fuck y….." he didn't finish as his head began to hurt, he closed his eyes._

* * *

And opened them, he was back on the bed in his room, he roughly got of the bed and looked out the window, seeing the buildings of Beacon not too far away.

He sat down on the bed, grabbing his glasses with his right hand while rubbing his temple with his left.

 _"_ _God dammit, I don't need this shit."_

 _"_ _Hey you ok?"_

"Wha… oh yeah fine, dandy and all that."

" _You sure?"_

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." He said putting on his glasses.

 _"_ _Well I feel someone's presence at the door so you might want to get a bit more presentable."_

"What?..." he then noticed that he still wasn't wearing any pants "Oh shit." He hurriedly put on the black slacks just as someone knocked on the door. "uh… who is it?"

"Mr. Al, if you could open the door that would be nice." Said the voice of one Glynda Goodwitch.

He walked towards the door and opened it. "Sup."

She walked in and noticed how the room was. "So I see you've made your room already."

"Not quite, just have to get some posters, get some videogames, a TV, whatever consoles you guys use, a pc with internet connection, all that jazz and then I'm home."

"Well, I'm not going to stay for much I just came to bring you these." She said as she left some items on the desk to the right of the door.

"Presents, now I feel welcomed." He walked towards the pile of stuff, on it was a map of the beacon grounds, a scroll with what looked like a charger, a little box, the week's schedule and an ID to one "Alex Royal" _"_ _well I've at least got a reason to keep the A.R nickname."_

"Now that you've got your new ID Mr. Royal, that would be your schedule for as long as you are in Beacon, classes do not start for the next 2 hours so now that you are awake you should probably get ready, oh and you should be expecting a phone call."

"Neat, I would have figured that a place like this would have like a uniform dress code or something like that."

"We do, however do to your unexpected arrival we were unable to obtain any uniforms as of now but by the weekend you should have at least a few uniforms to use."

"Oh ok, thanks."

"Well I'm going, now just because you are new I do not expect you slack off, you will be held to the same standards as everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah."

Goodwitch then left the room closing the door behind her leaving Al with his new stuff. First he opened the little box and found what looked like some bills and a note that read:

For you to use

Do not spend it all

-Ozpin

Second he looked at his scroll, noticing that the cable port for its charger was the same as his regular phone. "How convenient." turning it on he found out that it was 7:00 AM Tuesday, April 10th X013. He then looked at the schedule, not really bothering to know what day it was he just looked at the week

"Let's see here. Monday: History lessons, Mathematics –ughhhhh-, Biology and Combat Training. Tuesday: Grimm Studies, Weapon Maintenance, Botanics and Dust Chemistry. Wednesday: Ranged Weapons, Gymnastics, CQC, Aura Manipulation 101 and Reflex Enhancing.

Thursday: Combat Training, Applied Tactics, Stamina Enhancing and Foreign Languages. Friday: History, Ranged weapons, Mathematics and Geography."

"Well this schedule sucks."

 _"_ _You are only saying that just because you have to do math twice."_

"I… Well… Your point being?"

 _"_ _hehehe…."_

Ignoring the laughing demon he pulled out the map of Beacon, or maps as he found out. They were of all the buildings in beacon, he then got up grabbed his phone and using the GPS app took a picture of each one, giving him a map for every building there.

After that he got his backpack, took all that was inside then got his shotgun, pistols and revolver, and began an inventory count.

"65 45. ACP Rounds, 15 12 gauge 00 Buck, 10 45. Mags, 21 44. Magnum Rounds, 45 357. Magnum Rounds, chipped switchblade, USB cable with adapter for charging my phone, a dark red hoodie, a purple shirt, spare underwear and socks , 2 MRE's and 2 Protein Bars that came with the 1rst that I ate, 2 bottles of water, one half full canteen, Pills -" _god I forgot to take these."_ \- , 2 first aid kits and one already used, 1 roll of toilet paper, an aluminum flashlight, 20 AAA batteries, 3 painkiller bottles, a journal, 3 pencils, 2 pens, 2 erasers, 1 pencil sharpener, 1 calculator – perfect for math-, A zippo lighter, a pack of lucky strikes with 3 cigarettes left, my phone, 3 glowsticks, a flare, my wallet, a pair of head phones and a USB… huh. Alright then."

"That's about all I've got, well except for the bloody clothes, I should probably leave the stuff I won't need here."

 _"_ _So what now, you've got time to kill."_

"Meh, I'll go around campus, I guess. I'm going to take a shower first though."

* * *

 **BEACON GROUNDS**

 _Interlace – Darren Korb (Transistor OST)_

One quick shower later and he walked around school, getting acquainted with the place, he was still wearing the black slacks and boots but with the red hoodie under the beige jacket with the hood removed, the red hood was on his head, both of his hands were gloved and he had his watch on his left wrist, he was only carrying the 45. And 357, along with his backpack, his sword on its sheath, leaving behind the shotgun and 44. Magnum with its holster.

Wandering around, he listened to the music on his phone, finding the gym, the cafeteria, the student dorms, the library, the laundry room, etc… He stopped in front of a statue that was in front of the main building…. It was of 2 people, a man and a woman, both holding weapons at the ready.

"Huh, well I'll be.."

 _"_ _What are you talking about?"_

"Oh, nothing just something from my dream."

 _"_ _You saw him didn't you?"_

"*Sigh* Yeah, I did." He started walking away while he talked.

 _"_ _So what did he want?"_

"Not much, just gave me some errand."

 _"_ _Like…?"_

"Who controls the seasons, where did the old man go and what are grimm."

 _"_ _Huh. Well good luck with that."_

"Gee thanks." He kept aimlessly wandering, just itching for a cigarette but not taking one in order to keep himself relatively healthy. Suddenly he felt a vibration coming from his jacket's pocket, he pulled out the scroll and opened it, revealing a private number. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Allen, you don't know me but I am General James Ironwood, of the Atlas Military."

"Hello general sir…. Why are you calling me?"

"To confirm something, look at your scroll and put your thumb to the screen."

Not really knowing, or caring, much, he did as the voice in the phone asked.

"Ok, now what?"

"Well, you are now a citizen of Atlas. We just needed your fingerprints to complete the ID."

"But that was just my thumb."

"The rest of your fingerprints will be added on a later date, but for now that will be enough."

"Okay… just one thing, what's with the name?"

"Rush job. Welcome to Remnant, son."

And with that he hung up, leaving A.R with just a few questions, no answers and a ticking clock.

"Well… fuck it. I should probably go back"

He turned on his heel, put the scroll on his pocket and walked towards the main building.

* * *

 **BEACON MAIN BUILDING - HALLWAY**

Finding himself inside the halls of the school he walked around, looking at his map trying to find the classroom, maybe he should have looked at where he was going, cuz otherwise…

*CRASH*

"eep!"

"Sorry!"

He probably wouldn't have accidentally knocked someone down… who was also distracted with her own thing.

"Oh jeez, sorry! I should have seen where I….?" he stopped himself as he looked at the person he collided with.

She was a bit shorter than him, with long brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a brown jacket with a white blouse underneath and a bow on the neck, a red plaited skirt and long black stockings with black shoes, though he wasn't looking at any of that his eyesight stuck a bit higher, like to the top of her head…. On the big brown bunny ears at the top.

"Huh… um okay… not the weirdest thing I've seen but still…"

She noticed his stare and started getting up snapping him back to reality.

"OH! ah…. You need help?" he asked extending a hand.

"No don't worry its fine." She said while getting up.

She wiped off her clothes and bent down to pick up an ornate wooden box from the ground.

"So, um sorry about hitting you like that. I probably should be more careful."

"No don't worry its fine, I was distracted with this and probably should have said something." She said while messing with the box

"And the same goes for me." He said waving his phone. "So… nice ears?" he pointed at them.

"Oh… umm" she looked down somewhat awkwardly

"Sorry, touchy subject?"

"It's fine, you are not the first person to act that way around them."

"Well to be fair they are pretty cute."

"Well thank you. Ah….?"

"Allen. Or Al. or A.R, whichever sounds best for you."

"Ok, Allen, my name is Velvet."

"Ok, Velvet. Sorry again for knocking you down like that."

"Don't worry. So I'll be going now."

"Oh yeah sorry." He stepped out of the way letting her walk away and then he kept walking… before turning around and going after her.

"Hey wait!" she stopped and he got next to her.

"Sorry to ask but you wouldn't happen to know where's classroom 8? I'm supposed to go to Grimm studies there."

"Oh, you are a student?"

"Kinda, why?"

"You don't look the part."

He looked at himself " _She's got a point_ _"_ "New transfer, last minute, couldn't get the uniform in time."

"Well.. Isn't it a little too early to go to class?

"Isn't it a little too early to wander around school?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough, I just want to get there and maybe get a little nap."

"Ok, well why don't you use the map? I'm pretty sure new students get a map of Beacon so they don't get lost"

"What do you think I've been looking at" he showed her the screen on his phone where a map of his current location was shown.

"Ok, well you want to go down straight, then left, keep going forward, turn right and you should be there."

"That seems oddly complicated." He said while pocketing his phone

"It really isn't, it's just the way I go there when I get that class."

"Oh ok thanks."

"And one more thing, the teacher of that class is Professor Port, and he means well but he can get a little long winded at times."

"Long winded?"

"Let's just say that you are not the only one who's going to be napping in that class."

"Oh.. well thanks, Bye." He ran off following her directions.

"And one more thing." She said making him look back at her.

"What?" He responded turning around

"Miss Goodwitch is not going to like you carrying your weapons." She said pointing at his sword and his pistol.

"So, what am I Supposed to do with them?"

"Put them away in your locker?"

"Don't have one."

"You don't?

"New transfer, remember?"

"Well I'm just saying."

"Thanks, I will probably come up with something." He said before leaving

"You're welcome!" Velvet said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **HALLWAY – CLASSROOM 8**

"….right and here I am." He had found the classroom, it was closed of course leaving him stuck outside. He took off his backpack and slid down to the floor in front of the classroom. He sat down and out of boredom turned on his dark vision, he looked around finding that he was not the only person around, around him through walls -"Students, Teachers, Should I care?" – walking around getting ready for a day of school.

"I don't know why but I feel like I could look through this filter for a lot longer."

 _"_ _And why is that."_ Asked the sword on the backpack.

"It just doesn't feel as tiring as it feels regularly, you know." He replied looking around.

 _"_ _Not exactly."_

He closed his eyes and turned off his sight, even if he could do it for longer, it was better if he kept it hidden, at least until he could get some mirrored sunglasses.

"Well you don't really have eyes so I can't expect you to understand."

 _"_ _And yet, you have a tendency to use me as a radar."_

"You do have your uses outside of being really sharp."

 _"_ _Ha, ha."_

"Excuse me, Young man!" a booming voice said making him turn towards it, looking at a portly old man somewhat shorter than him wearing an old red military style suit (hey that's how I see it.) with a large tie, his eyes seemingly closed, he had an extremely large gray mustache on his upper lip, the kind that would probably command respect from 19th century soldiers but now a days looks more at home in German XXX flicks.

"Huh, hello?"

"Hello, if I may ask, what are you doing here?" He could have sworn he only saw his mustache move, it was that big.

"Well, I'm waiting for the teacher to get here so I can get in and for the class to begin."

"Wait, would you be one of my students?"

"Um, I think so?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Professor Peter Port! Nice to meet you Mr..?" he said stretching out his hand towards Al, who shook it.

"Alex Royal, though I kinda prefer Al these days."

"Mr. Alex… I'm sorry but I do not remember your name in the papers for the class." Port said scratching his chin as if he was trying to remember something.

"Oh right. I'm new here, so new that I don't even have a uniform." Al then pulled out his schedule and ID from his pocket and gave them to him "They just gave me my schedule this morning."

Port looked at it for a moment "While I would prefer knowing about any new students for my class with some time to prepare, I will not reject a new mind to enlighten!" he gave back the paper and ID back and opened the door "So come along, grab a seat and be ready to learn!"

The room looked more like an auditorium than a class room, in front of the stalls was an ornate desk with a globe on it, next to the desk was a golden bust of the professor on a small pillar, behind it drawings of a Beowolf, an Ursa, a Deathstalker a Nevermore and a Boarbatusk, on the wall hanging from a plaque was a blunderbuss with a pair of axe blades on the stock, there was a cage in the room, from which strange noises came out.

"What's that?" Al asked pointing at the cage.

"What? This? Oh this is just for class today!" Port said rather chipper as the cage rattled and squealed like there was a pig in there or something. He put a blanket on top of it "So grab a seat."

Al went towards the 3rd row, figuring that if whatever was in there got out, he might be slightly safer there than on the same level as it. Sitting down on the middle of the row he pulled out the journal, a pencil and an eraser.

"Sooo… at what time does this begin?"

"In a few minutes, though if you want we could begin the class!"

"Ah, no thanks, I'll just wait for everyone else."

"Alright then, if you could please put down your hood?"

"Why?"

"I would say school dress code, but you already broke it."

"Fair enough." He lowered his hood.

"If I may ask, where did you get those scars?"

"Why you ask?"

"Well, most students I see don't look like they've already went through a lot, the occasional scar from training sure, but well, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Yes I have looked into a mirror lately, and I got the ones on my right from an ursa."

"Huh, you are one of the lucky ones then, most people don't survive a slash from an ursa, then again you wouldn't be here if you didn't know just how to handle yourself now would you?"

"I got lucky, dodged at the right second, or I wouldn't have a head." He said with a Shrug.

"Well, I'm glad to see that… you know you remind me of someone I met once." Port said, his eyes scrunched and his hand on his chin, as if he was thinking of something.

"Do I?" Al asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When I was younger I had enlisted on my home's militia in order to keep the grimm away from our families, young and fresh faced I went with the desire of being a hero, thoughts of glory and fame came to me, however reality had other plans, I wasn't joined by a group of merry men like myself, but instead of people weary and tired, who just did this for a paycheck or not even by their own choice to begin with, things were dire and we needed the man power so anyone capable of fighting would be taken, no matter from were, you remind me of those people, who did this not for the desire, but simply because they had nowhere else to go. Let me ask you, why are you here?"

"I dunno. I just am."

"Is that all, or is there something I don't know about?"

"Well, I guess I'm just good with weapons and just wanted to do something I was good at. Though maybe being called a hero would be nice, even if I never believed that."

"And why would that be?"

"Let's just say I gave up at the whole heroics thing a while back."

At that moment the door opened and students started coming in and taking their seats, some deciding to start talking with one another.

"Well then Mr. Alex I guess we might continue this conversation later if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice."

"Alright, now if you excuse me I've got some introductions to make." The portly man then turned around and went to the blackboard, around that time teams RWBY and JNPR showed up.

"Hey guys." Said Al waving at them.

"Oh, hey…. Wait a second!" said Jaune who was just about to wave before noticing him

"Wait what are you doing here?" Said Weiss now confused about him being here, "you are not a student here!"

"Yeah, fun fact about that, I am now."

"Wait but how?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, that's the thing Ozpin wanted to talk about, apparently he was so impressed with my wolf killing skills that he offered me a spot here."

"Oh that's great!" Said Ruby. "Like me!"

"Like… oh right." He said remembering what she told him on the way back from the forest.

"It's like they let anyone in here these days." Weiss gave her contribution to the whole thing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I guess it's good to see you." Said Weiss sitting down.

"Yeah, Nice to see you there Beigy." Said Yang as she, her partner and Ruby followed Weiss

"Beigy, again. Really?"

"She called me Vomit boy, so count your blessings." Said Jaune as he and the rest of his team took their seats.

"Sheesh, What did you do, throw up on her?"

"I'll have you know that motion sickness is a very common condition."

"…Oh, that explains why it looked like you were begging for death on the way back from the forest."

Jaune started to grumble under his breath.

"Ok sorry, didn't mean to insult or anything like that." Al said trying to placate the blond.

"No it's fine, don't worry about it."

The background murmuring was interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, which of course led everyone to look at the source of the sound, the teacher in front of them. Now happy that he finally had everyone's attention he began speaking.

* * *

 **A WHILE LATER**

"Monsters! Demons…." He said, left arm extended forward, right one on his back. "Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey!" he then began laughing, which woke up Ruby who had fallen asleep. Nobody in the class really seemed to care all that much, the most attentive just looking like they wanted to be somewhere else, and others just wanting to sleep some more like ruby, hell to pass the time many had begun writing random things or drawing, this also included Al who was drawing the grimm in his journal and writing some info on the ones he had already encountered.

Apparently Port had taken notice of the students' lack of… care, "Uhh…" gesticulating he began talking again "and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. As I was saying. Vale and the other three kingdoms are the only safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." He was passing by the front rows as he was talking.

" _Well this feels like the beginning of an RPG, How long until I find Excalibur and win the game? " _

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to rip you to pieces."

 _"_ _So, you think this is necessary info?"_ asked the sword.

 _"_ _Well I have to learn about this world if I'm gonna live in it for a while right?_ _"_ Replied the kid

 _"_ _Yes, except that you spent the entire class drawing in the journal."_ Said Caim pointing out that he hadn't really paid attention.

 _"_ _Hey, this will be useful in the future, I know it._ _"_ He said defending himself, and his drawings.

 _"_ _You can probably get the info from a book you know, you don't have to draw."_

 _"_ _Well it relaxes me._ _"_

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses." He winked, I think? …at Yang who only responded with an awkward laugh. Now he stopped and stood in front of his desk.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, The very world!" he said, hand raised above his head.

"Yeah!" said some random student from one of the back rows who got up and immediately sat right down when people looked at him.

"That is what you are training to become but first. A story. A tale of a Young handsome man. Me, when I was a boy, having joined my militia on our first mission….. "

Not a lot of people were listening to the professor, Weiss being one of the few who were paying attention and even then she looked like she wanted to be somewhere else, meanwhile Yang had pretty much passed out from boredom, Blake was just barely hanging on, Ruby was making a very unflattering drawing of Professor Port titled…. "Professor Poop" with an admittedly true to life mustache while giggling, Jaune was nodding off, Pyrrha was also paying attention stealing the occasional glance to her blonde leader, Ren was standing perfectly still, the only signs of him being alive being his rising chest showing that he was in fact breathing, and Nora was… well her mind was somewhere else, with pancakes and syrup and Ren…. Moving on.

"We were alone, surrounded by legions of the dark ones. The smell of burning cabbages wafting through the air started to remind me of my grandfather, a wise man smell notwithstanding, he told me Peter…. "

He cleared his throat yet again after hearing Yang chuckle at Ruby's drawing, satisfied with gaining the attention of the students he went back to the story.

"Peter, remember to never let yourself be surrounded, should that fail if you are with some allies to fight back, to never surrender and to give the example, so I did. Finding the alpha beowolf I turned to my allies and told them to follow my lead and I went against it….."

While he continued his story he did not notice that Ruby had decided to step up her game and started to balance an apple on top of a book on top of a pencil all on her finger.

" _Ok, I'll admit that's pretty impressive._ " Thought Al, before going back to his drawings.

However Weiss did not share that thought because she looked like she was about 3 seconds away from committing a murder.

"In the end the alpha was no match for my perseverance and we were able to not only defeat the horde but we also brought the alpha into captivity, in our return we were celebrated as heroes."

Weiss was not happy when Ruby fell briefly asleep

"The moral of the story is that any future huntsman, has to know how to lead…."

And her mood did not improve when Ruby started picking her nose (but seriously, how does she do all that in like a minute, I mean how?)

"To be dependable, honorable, strategic and wise! So who here believes they've got the necessary qualities to be a hunter?"

At that Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir." She said looking like she really wanted to kill something.

"Well then let's put that to the test, Step up and face your opponent." Said Port as he took off the blanket from the cage.

"Excuse me." Weiss left to obtain her equipment.

"While we wait for our fellow huntress in training, I will allow a small break and no you are not allowed to leave so lower that hand." Said Port as he went and retrieved the blunderbuss from its place on the wall.

"Alright, why does snow white looks like she wants to kill someone?" asked Al having left his seat and gone towards them.

"We don't know, the ice queen has been like that since this morning." Responded Yang with a shrug.

"You sure you don't know? Cuz it looked like she was ready to commit first degree murder."

"Well she could be a little cranky that we woke her up early to decorate the room." Responded Blake.

"I don't think that was it, Hey so Ruby you are her partner right? So why would she act that way?"

"I don't know. She's been like that since I got named leader of our team."

"And I'm guessing that she wanted to be the leader."

They nodded.

Before the conversation could continue, Weiss came back dressed on her usual attire, rapier strapped on her hip. She walked in front of the cage and drew her sword.

"Well good luck there." Said Al as he went back to her seat.

Her team started cheering for her

"Go Weiss!" Exclaimed Yang with her fist on the air.

"Fight well!" Cheered Blake with a homemade RWBY flag.

"Yeah, Represent team RWBY!" Said Ruby

"I'm trying to focus." Weiss told her team, not appreciating the cheering.

"Oh Sorry."

Weiss put on her combat stance, revolving rapier forward waiting at her opponent to come out.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" Port sliced the lock of the cage, letting out a 4 eyed grimm boar.

It charged towards her, she jumped left swinging her rapier at the boarbatusk but it deflected from its armored hide.

"Did not expect that, Huh?" said the professor from the side lines

Her leader kept cheering her on as the squealing pig turned towards her and charged again, she also charged towards it crashing on it, getting her sword stuck on its tusk, she struggled to get it out.

"Come on Weiss show her who is boss!" Ruby said this causing Weiss to look back at her, giving the boar a chance to disarm its opponent, throwing the rapier to the other side of the room. And throwing her off.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looked up and jumped to the side as it charged towards her, crashing into one of the rows.

 _"_ _Hey kid, you seeing this? The teacher is endangering his students, it's beautiful!... Hey are you listening? Are you even looking?"_

"What?" he had put his head down when he saw Weiss's fighting style, it was a little too familiar for him.

Weiss ran forwards and dropped into a slide grabbing her sword and getting up

"Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath!" Ruby tried giving advice to her partner

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss did not want it.

"Hey, what's your problem? She's just trying to help." Said Al as he had decided to look at the fight.

"Oh, what would you know?!"

"I know I wouldn't just snap at my…. Shit look out!"

The boar decided that charging towards her wasn't enough and….. stole a page from Sonic the Hedgehog, bending itself and charging towards her as if it were a wheel, but Weiss saw it in time and made a glyph that it crashed into causing it to fly off and fall on its back, seizing the opportunity Weiss dispelled the first glyph, made another one behind her, jumped on it using it to impulse herself towards the boar, impaling it on the stomach, it squealed it's last breath as its eyes died down, she got up removing the sword from the desintegrating grimm.

"Bravo, Bra-vo! It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress!" Port congratulated her on her performance "Now I'm afraid that's all the time we have today, be sure to cover your assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed" Weiss looked at Ruby, who looked like someone had kicked a puppy, and left the room.

"Hey, don't worry Rubes, its fine." Yang said trying to cheer her sister up.

"I don't know about that, my first day as a leader and Weiss hates me."

"I wouldn't be worried about that."

"Why?"

"She just seems like one of those people with a stick lodged in them."

"Wha?"

"She means very uptight." Added Blake clearing things up.

"Hey Guys." Jaune came to see what was going on.

"Hey vomit boy."

"Hi Yang, sorry about what happened with Weiss."

"Don't worry about it."

"Really though what's up with her?"

"Hey, what's up?" Al came down to leave with the rest of the class.

"It's nothing." Ruby responded.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I think."

"Well ok then, I'll see you guys next class I think." He proceeded to leave the room. The others soon followed.

* * *

Weiss was walking down the hall when Ruby caught up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled getting her attention

"What?" Weiss asked, irritated.

"What's wrong with you, why are you being –" Ruby tried to ask her partner but got interrupted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!"

 _"_ _Hey, girl fight right behind us."_

"Wha… oh come on." Al was still trying to figure out where to go when he found himself witness to the two partners having an argument.

 _"_ _You gonna get involved."_

 _"_ _What do you think?_ _"_ He made to turn around and walk away.

"You are supposed to be the leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest you acted like a child and only continue to do so."

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened about that whole working together thing, I thought you wanted to work as a team?"

"Not a team led by you."

"Ok time out." Al had turned around and kept walking for about two feet before turning again and going towards the argument. "What gives there Yuki?"

"Ok why are you here?"

"I was around and couldn't help but listen." " _Even though I didn't want to… fuck you inherent good guyness I still somehow have._ _"_

"Well this is an argument between partners so leave." Weiss said trying to get him out of the conversation.

"Oh now I'm your partner, I thought you didn't want to be on a team with me." Ruby said still hurt by her words.

"Led by you, and ether way I've studied, trained for this and frankly I deserve better."

"No you don't." Al cut on her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you are so smart, why don't you figure it out, huh?"

Weiss turned around and walked away "Ozpin made a mistake." She told them.

"Yeah, on you being here!" Yelled Al. "Stupid lousy rich people, Hey you ok?"

"No." Ruby looked down to the ground.

"Fair enough." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, forget about her. Let's just go to class, hey what class you have?"

"How can I forget that?"

"Uh… yeah good point, but well we still have to go to classes so?"

"Ok, I think we've got weapon maintenance now."

"Ok great, I've got that too, now let's go."

"Alright."

They started to leave when they bumped into Professor Ozpin, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Hello, Ms. Rose, Mr. Royal."

"Hello Professor Ozpin."

"Hello Oz."

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with Ms. Schnee."

"Was it that loud?" Asked Al.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked sadly, maybe expecting the answer to be yes.

"Well that remains to be seen." Said Ozpin.

She looked a bit confused at this.

"He's right I mean this is your first day leading this team right?" Added Al.

"Yes." She seemed to be getting the point.

"Like Alex here said, it's only been one day. I've made more mistakes than anyone in the world but right now I don't think of choosing you as the leader of your team is one of them. Do you?"

"I ah…." She didn't have an answer.

"Ruby, being a leader isn't just a title that you carry into battle. But a badge you always carry with you. What reason do you give others to follow you if you don't perform at your absolute best? You are burdened with daunting responsibility, I suggest you take some time to think about it, and how best to deal with it."

Ozpin then walked away, his cane clacking on the ground.

"Well, I know I'm not envious of your position, but I think you'll do fantastic." Al said as the rest of Ruby's team came up.

"Hey sis, you ok?" Yang got close to her sister seeing her in deep thought.

"Where were you guys?" Asked Al

"We tried to follow you, but then saw the argument and I had to stop Yang from trying to kill Weiss." Blake responded.

"Nobody messes with my little sister." Yang said defiantly.

"And then?"

"We saw you talking with Ozpin."

"So out of respect you stood away?"

"Pretty much." Said Yang shrugging. "Hey Rubes, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on let's go to class." Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and led them to the next class of the day.

.

.

.

"So I just realized, where are the other guys?"

"You mean team JNPR?"

At that Al just looked confused. "JNPR?"

"It's pronounced Juniper." Explained Blake.

"Oh, I thought it was like Team Jumper or something like that, anyways where are they?"

"We told them that this was a team issue and that we would see them latter." Yang said as they walked away.

"Ok."

 ** _A/N: Well this took me forever didn't it?_**

 ** _Well if you must know why, life, procrastination and my lack of a drive to do this fic is what caused me to not do this, now if I'm honest I am not really a RWBY fan, I'm not saying it's bad, it's just not my thing. But here I am writing, and honestly I ain't gonna stop, probably will have the next chapter by new years given my positng schedule so there's that._**

 ** _But anyways. I'm still gonna write this, hopefully finish the first volume. There ain't that many chapters after this…. Right?_**

 ** _So on the writing. The next chapter is probably gonna ether continue this or just be free writing for a while until I hit "Jaundice" at which point I end up doing the watch/write along thing._**

 ** _So anyways, if there's any way I can improve just leave a comment, or pm but keep it civil_**

 ** _Also longest Chapter on the fic at 21 pages on word (blows party favor)_**

 ** _Thank you to the people that read this and like it and see you all next time_**

 ** _This is signing off…. (ok why is my name not showing up?)_**

 ** _EDIT: Changed the name on the I.D. and certain interactions (as to why... i dunno. it just kinda sounded better in my head.)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _(Oh right volume 4's coming out isn't it?... well good luck with that.)_**

 ** _(And I know the conversation that Ruby and Ozpin have happens along the same time that the one that Weiss has with Port except well, just how many classes does beacon have? The sun was setting by the time Weiss was talking with Port, are the classes really that long? Ruby and Weiss just left when Ruby had the conversation with Oz so just what time does it operate on, it kind of feels like Weiss just avoided her team for the rest of the day, then talked to Port, then tried to make amends, so fuck it that's what I'm rolling with.)_**


	8. Acknowledgements, Acceptance and Sleep

**You know, part of me wants to play "Paint it Black" at the end of the world.**

 **Anyways, so this is the continuation of the last chapter as I continue to write this… whatever this is.**

 **So RWBY = Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 **OC's = Me**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

"So, where to now?" asked Al as the 3 members of RWBY kept walking in front of him towards their next class.

"Weapon Maintenance, Repair and Modification, it's on the forge." Responded Blake pulling all of that from the top of her head. "Though why would someone make a class take place inside a blacksmithing room?" she questioned under her breath.

"Hell if I know, but where is it? Also on my schedule it's just called Weapon Maintenance, what gives?" he was looking at the schedule as he talked.

"You try to fit that whole title in one of those small papers." Yang answered with a shrug.

"You probably could, it would just be really packed." He pocketed the schedule. "Wait, doesn't this class require weapons?"

"Yes, so?"

"So, what about your weapons?"

"We are going to get our weapons." Blake said rather quickly.

"From your lockers right? Well where are those?"

"What do you need to worry about, you already seem to carry your weapons with you, openly no less, though I am amazed that Ms. Goodwitch hasn't taken you to detention for this." Yang mused hand on her hip, the other on her chin in a thinking way.

"That's because she hasn't found me with them." He started sprinting across the hallway. "And I ain't gonna let her find me yet, see you on class!" He yelled back at them.

"What's up with him?"

 **(11:10 AM) EXCHANGE DORMS**

He ran as fast as he could back to the dorm rooms to get his guns for the next class, his sort of companion wishing to know a few things.

 _"I still don't get why you are going this fast just for some class."_

*Huff* _"Give me a break, I just want to show what I've got."_ *Huff*

 _"Against people with .50 BMG Scythe-Rifles, Revolver-Rapiers, Shotgun Fists, Mjolnir/Grenade Launcher combo, I really do not think that a .45 ACP, a .357 magnum, a .44 magnum and a 12 gauge shotgun are gonna be that impressive."_

 _" Well… I uh…."_ He started to feel off as he got to his floor, leaning on the wall he felt his heart beat faster than before, his breath felt louder, the air around him felt as if there was something next to him, his eyes darted around the hallway.

 _"Hey, what's going on?"_ he heard Caim ask, the sound louder than it should be.

"Don't talk." He walked toward the door, leaning on it when he arrived.

 _"Wha.."_

"Not…" he reached into his jacket's pocket to pull out his scroll, waving it around in front of the door until it went by the scanner and unlocked the door, making him fall into the room. "…Now."

Shakily he got up, taking his backpack off letting it fall on the floor, he walked to the closet and opened it.

"Where was it…" he looked around pushing the dirty clothes out onto the floor. The shotgun and it's ammo falling on the floor, shells scattering around the floor, as he finally found what he wanted, a little box of pills.

"Finally" he opened the box and took out a couple of pills, walking back to his backpack he fell to his knees, opened it, reaching in pulling out his water canteen, he put the pills on his mouth and swallowed them, drinking from the canteen to make sure they went down.

 _"You doing ok now?"_ The demon asked as everything felt less loud.

"Some… what. I didn't take my pills didn't I?" He asked as he steadied himself with deep breaths.

 _"I'm guessing no, and in the state you are in you probably shouldn't go outside for a while."_

"Yeah, I'm just gonna lay down here for a minute or two."

Putting down the canteen he slowly laid on his back, feeling the hardwood floor. He was going wait for a while for the effects to fully take, ether way those pills usually left him sleepy so maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

 _"Alex!"_

Though I never said anything about those giving him good dreams.

* * *

 **(11:30 AM) WEAPON MAINTENANCE – THE FORGE**

Well it was a forge all right, though one could also call it a monument to the fire and metal, of it's creations. Like a congregation people sat down on pews, all on even ground, the only difference being that these ones had tables on them for their weapons and equipment. Behind them lay the entrance to the incredibly massive room, above on the walls in front windows made to let out the heat allowing for some natural light to enter, students were surrounded by stoves, forges, coal, anvils, by hammers and chisels; and even more all waiting to be used for their purpose of weapon creation. They were lucky that nothing was on, or they would have all been cooked

"Welcome to Weapon Maintenance. My name is Mase Argente… " the large woman introduced herself. Broad shouldered, tanned and muscled from her time spent in her blacksmithing profession, her short dark hair in dreadlocks with the tips multicolored, held back by a lilac bandana, wearing the standard attire for a blacksmith, consisting of burgundy pants, a purple t-shirt, dark brown work boots, fire and cut resistant gray gloves, an apron with her emblem of a triangle pointing towards the sky, seemingly drilling towards it, on the chest encased within a star, and a pair of safety goggles perched on her brow.

"…In this class you will improve on maintaining, sharpening, replacing parts and even installing modifications on all of your weapons. From the most basic of swords." She pointed towards a wall covered in swords, short, long, katanas, broadswords, two-handed, one-handed, all sharp and deadly. "To the more complicated pieces of machinery." She then swooped her arm to a completely different side of the room where on the wall were placed Gatling guns, Launchers of different sizes; rifles: bolt, lever, semi, long ranged, mid ranged, high powered, low powered "To even your own sick twisted Grimm killers that you people have created, inherited or even just modified from stock." She finally pointed towards the students on the seats in front of her studients, most of whom had placed the weapons they had on the tables.

"Now some of you might be asking about why is this class taking place here instead of say in a class room. Well…" she began talking at length about what happened but was ignored by a few people.

"Do you think she's gonna talk to us?" asked Ruby to Blake and Yang proving the last sentence true. Weiss was around, she had a reputation to uphold/set-up, she just stayed in the back.

Mase started to talk about the dangers of blacksmithing and how you had to face up to them.

"Who? Weiss?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah, she isn't even talking to us right now."

"Look Rubes, she's just some spoiled brat who didn't get what she wanted, she's probably going to realize her mistake and apologize."

"And if she doesn't, she's still my partner and she's got a point."

"What?"

"I am the leader of this team, I shouldn't be childish, I'm training to be a huntess darn it!"

*GASP* "Ah, Ruby!" Yang responded, Shocked at her lil sister's language.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean right, I've been training for this for all my life…"

"Look…" Blake started talking while looking into her book "…don't bother yourself right now, like Yang said she's probably going to come back, though Weiss might be right about your childishness, it's not like she's any better, until she learns that this is our team until we graduate this probably won't end."

"Uh… Thanks?"

She then put her book down "What I'm trying to say is that in time things will get better, but you are also going to have to work for it." She then put her book away and began paying attention.

By now Mase was talking about weak links in chains for some reason when she was interrupted by the door opening.

"And who are you?" she called out to the sudden intruder.

"Alex Royal" he responded rather weakly, he had taken off his jacket and hoodie showing up in his purple t-shirt with a skeleton medusa, his shoulder holster for his .44 magnum on, shotgun held by his left hand, the cut strap dangling, he looked somewhat ill "sorry I'm late I just had to get something."

He took a seat next to Weiss, Her inching away from him. It being the closest seat available putting his shotgun on the table and his backpack next to his left.

"Well take a seat now, but next time do not even bother coming if you are going to show up late. So where was I…"

"You were talking about the reason we were here." Pyrrha politely reminded the teacher.

"Yeah and then started rambling for a while." Some tall student with short brown hair said under his breath to the people next to him drawing a few chuckles.

"Sorry about that, I tend to go on for a while, most teachers here do that too actually. So long story short this is our only class in here, next class will take place on a much more "regular" classroom, tonight we are here to get you accustomed to the tools and equipment here. So any questions before we show off our weapons?"

Ruby then rose her hand. "Are we going to be allowed here after today?"

"Yes Miss Rose, we are going to allow students to use the forge but only for the reforging of weapons, hands on repair, and certain mod installation and for the safety of both the students and the equipment any visits will be done under supervision from me or other qualified personnel. So any others?" just then Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"Is there going to be a class on Weapon Dust infusion? I feel like that would be a very important subject to learn here, for some people more than others." She said totally not looking at her partner.

Mase locked her hands together and started tapping her chin as she came up with an answer "Well first of all…. Nether you or anyone else can tell me what is or isn't important to learn here." She answered her head low looking straight at Weiss with a serial killer stare, her voice on a lower pitch "But now that you mention it…" Before switching gears, adopting a much more inquisitive expression and going back to her normal voice "Dust infusion is not going to be done until next year due to safety reasons, but if you show any aptitude on the subject you get moved with the 2nd years to be able to practice it. So, I got time for one question before we show our weapons." Al then raised his hand

"So what do we do here?" some people chuckled at him, the teacher not looking amused

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked in response.

"I mean, are we gonna do something here?"

"Are you being serious Mr. Royal?"

"No" he quickly responded, seeing her annoyed expression "I just felt like I had to ask something." Some of the class Laughed at that.

"Are you doing this to annoy me?"

"Hopefully not."

She took a deep breath "Alright, well for your sarcasm, you will be helping me clean up at the end of class."

"Fuck me." He said under his breath.

Some of the students laughed "That goes for you too Mr. Winchester."

"WHAT?!"

"And anyone else laughing." That made them shut up "I would like to mention that I will not tolerate any sort of malcontent within my class, as this is our first class I won't report your joking selves to Glynda, but keep it up and you will see how mad us teachers truly get with insubordination. So Moving on, let's see some weaponry, let's see… first off Miss Xiao Long from team RWBY."

The blond boxer, upon hearing her name, took off her jacket, got up and walked towards the teacher rolling her sleeves to show of her golden bracelets before standing in front of her and swung her arms down activating her gauntlets causing them to pop open, and then put up a fighting stance and do a few jabs.

"Relax there. Now mind if I take a look?" Yang relaxed her stance and lifted her arms, showing Mase the gauntlets, she started to inspect them, before standing back extending one hand so that Yang would give her one of the gauntlets for a full inspection. She took off the left gauntlet and gave it to her.

"Well let's see, finish is nice if a bit worn off in some places do to over use, feeding system is clean and…" she made it try to load a round where there was nothing but air "in working condition, tell me what sort of ammo do you use?"

"8 Gauge shells, usually concussive rounds, but it can feed others, from 00 Buckshot to Dust as well."

"Powerful, must have a hell of a recoil then."

She shrugged at that "Meh, It's not something that a little practice can't handle."

Mase then gave the wrist shotgun back to her. "What's it called?"

Yang grabbed back the gauntlet and put it back on her wrist. She then cocked the both of them.

"Ember Celica."

"Alright, You may go back…" Yang immediately went back to her seat "… Mr. Jaune Arc from team JNPR." While Jaune rather awkwardly got up and started walking forward, trying to look a little too imposing, kinda having an awkward gait that only stopped when he got to the front.

"What is it with people and their attempts to be cool?" she took a deep breath "Show me your weapon."

He then unsheathed his sword and then transformed the sheath into a shield and got on a fighting stance, sword pointed forward above the shield in front of him somewhat hunched and his legs spread a little too far.

"Huh, Blade looks worn, finish is a bit dull on both the sword and the shield; probably do to over use, " She looked at the blade and then took the sword and started fiddling with it "This is old school, blade still sharp, balance is nice for a one handed sword" she then bent the sword a bit "Flexibility is good. well taken care of it's capable of being a more than adequate weapon for slaying grimm, though admittedly I would have thought you would carry one of the transforming weapons like most if not all of your class." She gave Jaune back the sword who then gave her the shield.

"Worn as well, straps are new, constantly replaced, sturdy metal, you should probably polish it." She looked and moved her hand over each individual scratch on the shield, the worn shield from years of combat, a life time of death, of heroes, of war all in some way or another imbedded in that shield and sword, though she was just making sure the thing worked as advertised making it turn into it's sheath form and back. "Good for transportation."

"It doesn't really do much for the weight of it."

"Doesn't surprise me, this thing must be… let's say a century old, family relic I'm guessing from the symbol on it as well as the wear and tear on it."

"Pretty much."

"Well, your family must really trust you if they allow you to carry these into battle." At that comment he looked strangely down, but perked up somewhat as to hide it.

"So what's it's name?" she gave back the shield

"Crocea Mors"

 _"I swear, I heard that name somewhere."_ The demon said

 _" Wait you've been here before?" _Al had decided to ask as Jaune went back to his seat as the teacher looked at her list to see who else she could bring.

 _"No, not here. Somewhere else."_

 _" Huh." _

"Alright now, Miss Schnee, please come to the front, if you may." Mase then bowed in a somewhat condescending fashon.

Undeterred by this Weiss got up from her seat and walked forward, putting as much effort as she could into her regal walking, getting to the front she drew out her rapier from it's sheath and handed it over.

The Rapier was an admittedly beautiful design, silver-gray finish, well-made craftsmanship, 4 prongs surrounding the chamber, the one on the front having a hinge, opening the cylinder like in a break action to see inside, the dust arranged inside the chamber like a revolver, each round covered on the sides by a red window, thanks to that mechanism it did not have a tang, it did have a hammer of sorts that went into the hilt she noticed as she cocked it. It was made from expensive materials, not to mention the dust itself. Gently closing it she gave it back to Weiss.

"Well made, must have been worth a lot."

"Not really." She said with a bit of faux-politeness so well made that you couldn't see the difference most of the time.

"Well I hope you get your money's worth. What's it called?"

"Myrtlenaster."

She went back and sat down while the next person was called, noticing a snoring sound from her right she looked to find Al sleeping on the desk having crashed part way through.

"Really?" she said somewhat annoyed with a tick appearing on her head.

* * *

 **(01:10 PM) BEACON DINING HALL**

Today wasn't exactly a good day for the heiress. It wasn't bad by any means, nothing could beat any day were her father was pissed off about something involving faunus or the company, her brother annoying her and mom not doing much other than "tasting" the almost endless amount of alcohol in the house. Just as a highlight the day she said she was training to be a huntress following on her sister's footsteps he almost blew a gasket, when she said she was going to Beacon that sealed it, she swore that he was literally steaming.

So really today was mostly mediocre. What with her team not being up to her standards in what a hunter should be, people randomly getting involved in stuff that they weren't involved in, being called out by teachers, which admittedly wasn't as bad, part of her liked to show off some times. Now she's in the dining hall, what some people would call a waste of money in design with its large almost cathedral style, wooden and bronze walls look, it was something she liked, and so she took to enjoying the architecture as she ate her food on a table by herself.

She stayed on a table far from her team as well as the one across from them who were all sitting there, seemingly enjoying sometime time together, on the line for food was the aforementioned random guy just now getting something to eat and getting to the cashier, having only now just gotten here after helping the blacksmith, his shotgun, pistol and revolvers missing leaving him only with his sword for company. Picking a cheeseburger with fries and an Aztek-Kola, finally getting to the cashier, he pulled out some Lien.

 _" He's not going to try and pay with-" _Midway through her thoughts he had tried to pay when the lunch lady had told him to give her a smaller bill since she doesn't have change for that amount.

"I HAVE HOW MUCH?!" he screamed as he looked at the money on his hands like it was the first time he had ever seen cash in his life. People looked at him while he tried to find a smaller denomination, kinda hard when all the money has the same symbol but no number for their value, only different colors. After finding the smallest bill he got, he gave it to her, got some change and left the line looking for a seat.

She went back to her food, chicken and salad, not much but all the time spent home left her with a taste for healthy food only, appearances after all mattered… a little too much, but now she didn't eat that much, she-

"Hello, do you mind if I seat there?" some random student with black hair, somewhat skinny but well-built was standing in front of her, a tray of food on his hands. "So you are Weiss Schnee, right?" he asked with a slight grin after sitting down.

" _Ughhh… not again_ " she thought to herself, not being the first time she's had stuff like this happening, her name being usually causing most people to ether go after her or against her. "Yes that's me, why do you ask?" she said, hiding annoyance behind a mask of pleasantries.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to ask, why aren't you with your team?"

"We've had some differences." She looked at her team currently enjoying their food with the ones from JNPR, seeing them goof off somewhat, talking about things. It's not like she wanted to be there, right? Right.

"So since you are alone right now, what would you say if I asked you out?"

"Well, no thanks." She said putting a fork-full of food on her mouth and chewing.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" he asked her as she swallowed her food.

"Yes. Now if you are just going to eat you are welcome to stay, but if you are just going to try and continue to ask me out, I suggest you leave immediately." She took sip from a water bottle on the tray as she saw the guy shrug and leave, with nothing more than her thoughts she resumed eating. She would later talk to her team, maybe get an apology, right? Right.

* * *

 **(05:34 PM) BEACON HALLS**

So that hadn't gone well, she thought to herself after leaving her portly professor, for the entire day she still hadn't talked to her team, this being a bit easier do to the somewhat different schedules they all had, the little part inside her mind that told her to just apologize to Ruby, to admit to being wrong, having gotten a bit louder. So much so that after classes she decided to go and talk to one of her teachers and set things straight, to get that part to know that she had the skills and the knowledge that she should have been the leader, so when she found Professor Port looking at the sun set from a roof top she walked up to him and began talking expecting an affirmation, the reality being the entire opposite that for all the skills she had she also lacked a bit of maturity, getting almost everything by virtue of being a heiress to a rich company and running for the whole day from her team did not help dissolve this notion. Being told that from a teacher did hurt a little but made her think, maybe she should accept that she ain't the leader, Ruby is, she also did try to help back when she fought that boatbartusk in her own way, maybe she could have had less of a rude about it, probably avoiding the entire fight on the hallway all together.

Leaving the school building she walked about for a while more getting her stuff together, she would apologize, as much as part of her recoiled at that thought, she would not only do that but maybe even help a bit more, she was her partner, this was her team, even if she didn't lead them she would help them reach glory, not that they needed much help, just a bit of extra seriousness, bit more help with the dust, she would be the best teammate ever right? Right!

As she walked around she accidentally bumped into someone else almost falling

"Hey, watch it!" she said as the other person stumbled backwards

"Sorry.. wait, Weiss?" the one who tripped her being Al carrying some bags with him

"Wha.. oh. Hey" not exactly enthused to see him but trying to not be too annoyed

"Hey. So how are you?" he asked

"Fine, just had some time to think."

"Ok. So… ummm." He found his head stuck, not able to say anything

"Do you have anything to say?" the heiress asked.

"Well, not really, but I think you need to talk to your team… huh what do you know I did have something to say."

"Well I am going to talk to them, maybe even apologize." She said a little bit of her still not liking it.

"Really? Well that's great… just uh, hope things get better with the others." He said with somewhat of a smile on his face, he figured they would be great and maybe that would still the case.

"Yeah, they will, for I will be the best team mate they ever had or my name Isn't Weiss Schnee!" she said with a new look of determination on her.

"Good luck with that, I'm going back just bought some stuff, clothes, shaving cream, a toothbrush, the usual, so good luck with your team." He said walking away with his bags.

"Thanks, though if I may ask, why did you call me 'Yuki'?" she questioned.

"Huh?" he turned around somewhat confused.

"Back on the halls, you called me Yuki when you came into our argument, why?"

"Oh well, have you ever heard of a snow woman?" he said hoping to not have to explain

"No, not really."

"Well, they are these old folklore creatures, women who live within the snow on the coldest parts of the world and another name for them would be 'Yuki-Onna.' And well with your whole snow motif, it just sort of came out you know." He said with enough honesty that Weiss wasn't too annoyed at the nickname.

"Huh, alright then, just don't call me that." Even if she didn't like it

"Sure thing Yuki." And he would still call her that.

"What did I just say?" she showed a tick in her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, well good luck Weiss." He said waving her off as he walked away.

"I won't need luck, but thanks anyways."

They both headed to their respective dorms after that, Weiss going to her team's room to see Ruby having passed out while studying, waking her up, giving her some coffee and talking to her. Both of them agreeing to help as much as they could, Weiss being less… bossy and Ruby being less childish.

Al meanwhile just went back to his messy room, having not bothered to clean any of it up after leaving, he put away the bags the brought, grabbing a toothbrush as well as some toothpaste, a towel, a bar of soap, shaving cream and a razor, leaving to clean himself up for the next day.

* * *

 **H** **ere you go, a present from me on my B-day…. Maybe I shouldn't have but fuck it.**

 **You know I feel like this took way too long and yet wasn't exactly finished but screw it, if the date's right well today's my birthday and I had this on the back burner for a while now since October 2016…. Yeah, and with the US electing a moron and his cabinet of Nazis, my family coming over for the holidays, classes, psychological issues, #NotMyPresident trying to go to war with NK to hide his connections to Russia possibly killing us all, landslides and floods fucking up parts of the country so that for a while we didn't even have water…. Let's just say it's been a long fucking beginning of the year.**

 **So I don't know when the next chapter of this is gonna come out, not even gonna be hopeful about it, just going to be calm and say "When it's Done."**

 **Until next time**

 **PS: SAO Abridged is better than the original…. This has no relation to anything just felt like saying it.**

 **PPS: Why does the Text doc. keep erasing my name?**

 **PPPS: This chapter came out in May 7th 2017, why does it say October 22nd 2016?**

 **PPPPS: Nevermind I fixed it, though it now says May 31st.**


End file.
